Chances
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Beca KNOWS she can be better than Tom, she wouldn't even need a second chance. Everyone else seems to know it, she just has to get Chloe to realize it too.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first multi-chapter story. I have a few ideas but I would appreciate you letting me know what you think so far!**

**I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect, it's characters, or the songs used in this entire story.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell knows one thing and that is Tom is an absolute dick lick. No, scratch that, he's an asshole and needs to have his eyes ripped out so he'll never be graced by this wonderful woman's beauty. This woman is the epitome of greatness, kindness, love, and respect. He in no way deserves such an amazing person with a heart that screams love from the highest rooftops. No, no he does not. That asshole deserves to be smothered into a pile of cow manure. Why? Because he treats her like shit and needs to know what that's like, right in his face. However, she knows she can't do that. One because Beca doesn't know where she's going to find manure or how to get it to the perfect place and two because it seems like Chloe actually loves this dumb idiot. But mostly for reason number one and maybe partly because Chloe might get mad at her for rubbing that asshole's face in a taste of his own medicine. Beca swears that woman is blind sometimes.

Beca is furiously mixing songs she knows will never go together. She shakes her head thinking how ironic this situation is. She's trying to let off steam from Chloe and that idiot Tom by mixing and she's using songs that seem like they'll never go together, kind of like her and Chloe. Sighing after that revelation, the brunette closes her laptop and climbs into her bed, placing her pillow directly onto her face and squeezing it down as hard as she can. _What the hell are you even doing, Mitchell. Pull yourself together. _She takes a deep breath and starts thinking about last night again.

_Chloe came to her door with eyes that looked as though she'd been crying, makeup smudged giving her this oddly adorable raccoon look, and her arms folded over her chest with eyes focused on the floor._

_"Hey Chlo, what's wrong?" Beca could already tell it had to do with Tom, but she asked anyways. _

_The red head sniffed and barely looked up at the brunette before plunging forward, shoving her face into her neck and started breathing short and heavy. The red heads arms wrapping around Beca's shoulders, her hands grabbing anything they can hold onto. Beca quickly wrapped her arms around the red head and sighed inaudibly. She started rocking the pair back and forth slightly, knowing the calming effect it has on the red head._

_"Hey" She removed Chloe's head from her shoulder to look into her eyes. The red head looked at her with glossy eyes threatening to spill over any second. "Come on, let's go snuggle." The brunette pulled the girl towards the bed and settled them down under the covers. Once again, the red head burrowed her head into her neck as the sobs finally escaped her. Beca wrapped one arm around her waist protectively and the other stroking the red heads hair._

_After a few minutes of consoling the red head and some internal debate, the brunette kissed the side of Chloe's head and whispered, "You can tell me anything and I'll always be here for anything you need, no matter what. You know that, right?" Instantly knowing she'll have to mop up more of Tom's dumb ass messes that will no doubt send Beca into an internal fury. But if she were being honest with herself, she knows she would do anything for Chloe anyways. She loves this girl, even if this girl seems to be in love with that asshole. _

_Chloe continued sobbing and nodded into Beca's neck. The brunette knew that the girl would talk about it whenever she was ready, so she did what does every time Chloe comes over crying. Only this time the song had a little more meaning to the brunette even though the red head had no idea. But it was one of Chloe's favorite songs at the moment, remembering when she belted it out during a car ride with just the two of them. The brunette closed her eyes and went for it, singing softly._

**_When life leaves you high and dry_**

**_I'll be at your door tonight_**

**_If you need help, if you need help._**

**_I'll shut down the city lights,_**

**_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_**

**_To make you well, to make you well._**

**_When enemies are at your door_**

**_I'll carry you away from war_**

**_If you need help, if you need help._**

**_Your hope dangling by a string_**

**_I'll share in your suffering_**

**_To make you well, to make you well._**

**_Give me reasons to believe_**

**_That you would do the same for me._**

**_And I would do it for you, for you._**

**_Baby, I'm not moving on_**

**_I love you long after you're gone._**

**_For you, for you._**

**_You would never sleep alone._**

**_I love you long after you're gone_**

**_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._**

**_When you fall like a statue_**

**_I'm gon' be there to catch you_**

**_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._**

**_And if your well is empty_**

**_Not a thing will prevent me._**

**_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_**

**_I surrender honestly._**

**_You've always done the same for me._**

**_So I would do it for you, for you._**

**_Baby, I'm not moving on,_**

**_I love you long after you're gone._**

**_For you, for you._**

**_You would never sleep alone._**

**_I love you long after you're gone_**

**_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._**

_As she started the next verse, Beca tightened her hold on the red head to hopefully send the message through to the other girl. The emotion became evident in her voice and her breath on Chloe's ear elicited a small shiver to escape from the red head._

**_You're my back bone._**

**_You're my cornerstone._**

**_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._**

**_You're my head start._**

**_You're my rugged heart._**

**_You're the pulse that I've always needed._**

**_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._**

**_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._**

**_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._**

**_Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._**

**_For you, for you._**

**_Baby, I'm not moving on._**

**_I love you long after you're gone._**

**_For you, for you._**

**_You would never sleep alone._**

**_I love you long after you're gone._**

**_For you, for you._**

**_Baby, I'm not moving on,_**

**_I love you long after you're gone._**

**_For you, for you._**

**_You would never sleep alone._**

**_I love you long, long after you're gone._**

**_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._**

**_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._**

**_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._**

**_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._**

**_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._**

**_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._**

_By the time she finished the song, Chloe had stopped crying and was holding the brunette tightly. Beca kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "No matter what."_

_Chloe smiled at the sincerity in her voice and started wondering what the brunette actually meant by the whole song. She mulled this over for a minute before she started thinking about how she's going to tell Beca what Tom did this time. Just a few weeks ago, the pair was in a similar position because of Tom and his stupid ways. That time the brunette was furious at the man, wanting to take a baseball bat to his head, which thankfully Chloe was able to deter the woman before she got thrown in jail again for a more serious crime. The red head feared that this time the brunette would actually lose it, so she had to tread carefully. _

_She's always gone to Aubrey with guy issues, but she knows her friend hates Tom and would stop at nothing to take him down, even if that meant involving the rest of the Bella's. She knew Beca was more independent and would try to take matters into her own hands rather than involve someone else so Chloe had a better chance of stopping her. That and the smaller girl has been more comforting lately since the blond has been under so much pressure. _

_The red head sighed and moved her head slightly to speak. "We were at a party and dancing with different people because that's what we do sometimes and it's no big deal. But tonight he took the girl he was dancing with to get another drink, I headed over to that area once the song was over to see if he wanted to dance. I found her pinning him against the wall and kissing him with his hands on her sides under her shirt. He hardly even looked up from her neck when I called him." The red head sniffed again and Beca tightened her grip, pulling her closer and frowning feeling her anger for the man rise in her and knowing where this story was headed. _

_Chloe took a breath and started again. "I went up to him and smacked him on the shoulder and that finally got his attention. We started fighting and it basically turned into a he has needs and I don't fulfill them. Calling me a big teasing prude because I won't do anything with him after dating over year." At this Beca balled her hands into fists and rolled her eyes at Tom's high and mighty attitude believing that he actually deserved anything from Chloe. Even a gold sticker, he doesn't even deserve a gold sticker. What he does deserve is a swift kick in the ass… _

_Beca quickly realized what the red head had said and pulled back from her a bit. "Wait, what?" The red head looked up, her eyes half lidded. "We haven't had sex, Beca. I don't just give it up to anyone, no matter what people say about me." The brunette gaped at her and started stuttering. "Uh... I...I mean...That's not what I meant! I guess I just figured since you've been dating a while, which now I realized was very stupid and presumptuous of me... Sorry." She looked at the red head with shamed and genuinely sorry eyes._

_"It's ok. Everyone seems to think the same thing. I want to wait to make sure I have a good one before I do anything." The brunette softly smiled at this, secretly hoping she could be a good one for Chloe. She quickly came to the realization that Chloe hasn't been sticking with Tom and his dumb ass shit because he's good in bed or something stupid. No, she must really love this idiot. Shit, she's so screwed._

_"Well whoever the good one is, they better be really special, because that's exactly what you are." Chloe smiled and nodded her head then snuggled back into the brunette's neck, soon drifting off to sleep after murmuring "Thanks Becs." The brunette really wanted to say more like I hope you're done with that prick for good, especially after he practically cheated on you. But of course things didn't seem to work out that way and she kept her mouth shut the rest of the night, her mind running circles around the situation till exhaustion finally overpowered all thinking. _

Chloe left Beca's that morning with a big hug and the same sayings. "You're such a good friend. What would I do without you?" Each one being indubitably sincere and each one making Beca wish she could be more than just the good friend that's the shoulder to cry on.

She stopped her thoughts from last night and let out a big frustrated yell into her pillow as she pulled it closer to her face.

"You should just grow a better vagina and tell her you like her so she stops coming over here and crying over that stupid guy."

"Holy shit!" Beca exclaimed and unceremoniously fell off the bed.

Beca looked up from the floor at Kimmy Jin, who seemed to have a smug look on her face. Beca swore she wasn't in the room when she went to lie down and figured the girl must be a ninja. She decided to file that information away for future reference and not piss her off too much for fear of the darker haired girl silently killing her in her sleep.

"What the hell are you talking about Kimmy Jin? A better what? I don't… That doesn't even make sense…"

Kimmy Jin sighs, growing slightly impatient with the white girl. She secretly enjoys her a little bit as a roommate, but she'll never tell her that. Instead she decides she's going to help her stop being such a damn idiot and get the girl. "Yes it does. Vaginas are tough, balls are fragile, so why anyone would want to grow a pair of balls is beyond me. And you know exactly what I'm talking about, Beca. You need to go get the girl, she deserves someone better than that prick."

Beca gaped at the other woman not really sure what to say. This is probably the most Kimmy Jin has ever said to her in all of their interactions over the year combined.

"Beca stop looking at me like that. When I said she deserves someone better I meant you. Now, get your ass out there and tell her so she doesn't go back to him and you can stop moping around."

"But, but I don't think she… I mean she couldn't or doesn't… She wouldn't even." The brunette stuttered at the other woman, still shocked at what she had said. "Beca shut up! Do you not understand? Believe it or not that girl loves you even if she keeps running back to that sad excuse of a human. She may or may not even know it herself, but she needs to hear it from you. She's unsure about everything and you need to fight for her, even I can see that. NOW GO!"

The other woman's tone startled Beca and she quickly jumped to her feet, gathered all her things and went out the door. Kimmy Jin smiled once the door was closed and fist pumped the air. She laughed at her ridiculous action and muttered to herself, "well at least I'll have the room to myself for a few hours."

Beca started walking down the hall on a mission to find Chloe but slowed down realizing she had no idea what she would even say to her. She ran her fingers through her hair with a million thoughts running through her mind all at once. _What the hell are you doing Beca? You can't just rush to her and start spewing anything that comes out. She'll probably shun for having the audacity to say anything so stupid. _She sighed and stopped walking. She knew she couldn't go back to her room because Kimmy Jin would ask her what the hell she's doing back and probably force her out again. How did Kimmy Jin even know what was going on? Is she really that unobservant that she can't even keep her own emotions in check and one of the most emotionally vacant people can read her like a book? Shaking her head, she realizes that she should give Kimmy Jin more credit, the girl is a ninja after all.

Not wanting to rush into anything looking like an idiot, she decided to take a walk around campus to clear her head and figure everything out.

Should she even tell Chloe? Would that ruin everything? Does she even remotely like girls or Beca for that instance? Her head was swimming with questions and distracting her from where she was going, causing her to run into a solid object, nearly teetering it over.

"Oh shit!" She looked up into the wide eyes of Lilly who stood there with her half smile plastered on her face. "Oh man, I'm sorry Lilly! I got distracted and wasn't even paying attention to where I was going."

The other woman continued to stare at the brunette then slowly put her hand on the other woman's arm, causing her to flinch slightly at the unexpected contact. "It's okay, I kind of wanted to see who would be more likely to fall over if I was just to stand here while you walked. Physics, you know? You were coming at me with some exceptional force."

Beca just stared at her not really sure what she was going on about and surprised she was even talking loud enough to be heard. "You seemed really deep in thought though, what's going on?"

"I um… Well I was just thinking about how much of a dick my friends boyfriend is and how she always keeps going back to him."

"You mean Chloe, right?"

"Uhh, yeah… How'd you know?" Confusion clearly etched on the brunettes face. "Well for one thing, no offence, I know you don't have a ton of friends here and those with boyfriends are even less. Plus her boyfriend is the epitome of a dick. So it was easy."

"You think he's a dick too? I thought I was the only one and was going crazy."

"Everyone thinks he's a dick." Lilly leaned closer to Beca, still holding onto her arm and spoke even quieter with an odd smile on her face. "Want to strap him to a chair and test out the laws of gravity from the roof of the science building?"

"Uhhh I don't know about that one, Lilly." The brunette honestly thinks it's a bad idea, but at the same time thinks he totally deserves it.

"It can be into a pile of cow manure if that makes you feel better?" She winked at the brunette.

Beca's eyes grew wide and she gaped at the other girl. "Holy shit! How did you know about that?"

The other girl just smiled and cocked her head. "It's been something I've wanted to try for years. I think it would be interesting to see how the splatter radius of manure differs from other substances. This is purely scientifical research."

"Oh. Uhm well never mind then. Although to be honest, I'm not sure when that would be a practical application in the real world."

"It's not, but it would be fun. I think you're better for her by the way."

"Yeah it proba-you what?" Beca looked at the woman wide eyed. She's starting to wonder if it's some crazy Asian thing to figure out all her secrets or if she's just terrible at hiding them.

"I think you would be better for Chloe than that sad excuse of a human being." She said more forcefully.

"You talk to Kimmy Jin, don't you?

"Yeah, she wants you to get your head out of your ass." The Asian girl pulled her half smile and blinked a couple of times.

"My what? What?"

"Your head out of your ass. And by the looks of it she kicked you out to do just that, right? You should take her advice you know."

"Oh, I don't know about that…"

"You really should. If you're not though, you can help me find the projectile range of flaming durians when catapulted from the middle of the pond towards the grass. I made my own catapult and hid it under the water."

"That's… Nice… I think I'll pass this time though."

"Suit yourself. If you do change your mind, I plan on doing it early this afternoon when everyone is out enjoying the sun on the lawn."

Beca looked at Lily for a second before responding. "Uhh well alright. Just don't get yourself in trouble, okay?"

"I won't, there's a reason why I've only done one turn at county."

Beca shook her head and stifled a laugh. "Of course there is. Well I should get going, I have some uh..." Lilly interrupted, "Some ginger lady loving to think about?"

"Some what?" Beca gaped at the other girl.

"Fat Amy's words, not mine."

"Oh, of course. Well yeah, maybe. I don't know. Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

Lilly just smiled and finally took her hands off of the brunettes arm and walked away.

Beca furrowed her brows, looking at the ground, shook her head, and muttered, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again, I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you think!**

**The song used was ****_Gone, Gone, Gone by Philip Phillips_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Life is starting to get a little crazy with school and everything, but I'll try to keep up with the chapters!**

* * *

Chloe is sitting alone in the quad absorbed in reading for her classes when she notices someone plop down next to her. She turns her head slowly hoping it's a petite brunette girl, instead she spots the tall and handsome brunette, Tom. She takes a large breath in to calm her nerves a little, "What do you want, Tom?" Tom flashes her his widest smile that he throws at everyone to get his way and handed the red head a bouquet of multi-colored daisies. "I wanted to apologize for everything, I shouldn't have said those things to you and I understand you're mad at me. But babe, I can be better. Please give me a second chance?" She looked at the flowers for a second, she didn't particularly like daisies let alone the multi-colored ones but he was trying so she decided she had to at least appreciate the effort.

The red head stared at him intently thinking of what she should say to make him actually understand how she felt. "Tom…" He flashed his widest grin at her again. "I'm not one to be played or messed around with. I need to know that if you're in this, you're really in this and fully committed, none of this going behind my back or anything. If you don't think you can do that then… we should stop this right here." She wasn't really sure what was coming out of her mouth at that moment, it all just felt like a nervous jumble of words.

Tom looked almost surprised that the red head was almost standing up for herself. It's usually that little blond vixen friend of hers yelling at him for whatever thing he's done, he's lost track on the reasons or how many times it's happened. But Tom knew that he wanted Chloe, she was one of the hottest girls on campus and that was a big ego boost to him with his buddies and others on campus. He made up his mind to go along with her for the sake of his reputation and again flashed his damn wide grin. "Babe I know I've made you feel like I don't care about you, but that really isn't the case." Chloe gives him a skeptical look. "I know…" He looks almost shameful, enough for Chloe to buy it anyway. "I know I've messed up a lot, but I want to make it up to you if you'll let me. I'm in this, I want you and only you." He gave her a smile that seemed convincingly sincere instead one of his dumbass grins.

"You basically said I'm a big tease who doesn't put out and that's why you do what you do, Tom. Because you have needs." She used air quotes on the word needs. Tom frowned a little at that. This is going to be harder than he thought, Chloe usually forgives him after a few grins and some carefully chosen words. "I know what I said and that's totally where I messed up." Tom wasn't going to go down without a fight, he has a reputation to uphold after all. Chloe and her feelings be damned. "I was drunk and messed up. I want us to be able to talk and be more open about this kind of stuff though. Maybe revisit the idea of it?" He said this all with hope in his voice. Its not like he's not going to get laid if Chloe says no, but it'll certainly make life a lot easier if he can just sleep with her and not sneak around with as many other girls on campus.

Chloe chewed on her lip slightly, trying to decide what she wanted to do. She wants Tom to stay, but at the same time isn't ready for that big of step in the relationship. She's unsure why she's so hesitant about this with Tom, she's been with him for a year now, shouldn't he be the right one? "I don't know, Tom. I'm not ready for that just yet." Tom quickly retorts, "But baby, we've been dating a year now. Don't you think you'd be able to get to know me by now?" Again he flashes that stupid grin. "It's not that I don't know you, I just want it all to be special." Tom silently snorted at that. "And if that's with you of course, it'll be special when it's the right time." Tom sighed, "Okay baby. I can wait because all I want is you. Can we do the whole making up thing and not be mad anymore?"

Chloe looked at him and smiled. "Alright, but you have to really show me you mean it." He nodded "Just let me take you out tomorrow." "I think we can do that." Both were smiling this time. Tom checked his watched and realized he needed to head to meet the guys really soon. "Hey babe I gotta go, but we'll talk later?" The red head smiled and nodded at him and Tom leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up and heading off with a smug expression.

The red head was left with her thoughts, hoping she made the right decision. Tom seemed so sincere in his apology and promises that she remained hopeful rather than pessimistic about this situation. Little did she know, a certain brunette girl saw the entire altercation between her and Tom from across the quad and was brewing up a rage storm inside as she watched the pair. During her walk Beca managed to meander over towards the quad, even though it wasn't in her original intentions, something just willed her to walk that direction. She didn't need to know what had been said, but could tell that the girl took that dumb idiot back and it infuriated her. Chloe is just letting herself get trampled on over and over again by someone who doesn't even have an ounce of decency to treat an amazing woman like her with the respect she deserves.

Beca has class in a couple hours and knows she should check out a book for it from the library, but it just so happens to be the building directly behind where Chloe is sitting. She quickly mulls over the actual need for the book in hopes to avoid Chloe and any interaction with her. With the rage storm threatening to burst out any moment, it wouldn't be a good idea to talk to the red head right now. Knowing she can't go another day without checking out the book and that there's no way to avoid the red head, she takes a breath and ducks her head before setting off in the direction of the library with hopes that Chloe is too engrossed with her thoughts to even notice the brunette.

As she nears the red head she couldn't help but mumble a curse as she noticed Chloe look up from her lap and directly at her. "Beca!" The brunette looked up and smiled at the beaming girl even though she'd rather slink away to a dark hole. Her legs automatically walked her towards to red head despite her brains protests. It seems as though her whole body can't seem to help itself around Chloe Beale, but really, who could resist the gorgeous red head?

"Hey!" The red headed girl exclaimed. Beca gave a meek smile and responded less excitably, "Hey, Chlo." The other girl was buzzing with too much excitement to notice the somber tone of the other girl. Her sudden excitement, of course, was partially due to the brunette next to her and partially due to her anticipation of change in her relationship with Tom. Chloe seemed to go in her own little world for a second and the brunette took the opportunity to take a good look at the girl. She's wearing skinny jeans with knee high brown boots and a navy blue shirt with a plunging neckline. Beca got caught up in looking at her. _She's so gorgeous, I bet Tom didn't even think about that when he was sitting here. I mean that shirt looks really good on her… Oh she's moving OH! Hellooooo boobs. Oh God, Mitchell stop being such a perv. _The brunette shook her head but continued to look at the red head, her hair was swept over one shoulder, revealing her wonderful neck. _Mmmm… Oh my God! What the hell am I even doing? When did I start perving out? Ugh… _Beca started finding her fingers fascinating in order to stop her staring at the red head.

In spite of her obvious excitement, Chloe wonders if Tom will actually change and is also apprehensive about telling anyone about his promises. All of her friends have taken a great disliking to him, which she can understand but at the same time thinks they never really gave him a chance to prove himself. He can be really sweet and endearing when it's the two of them, but no one ever sees that side of him. Then there's Beca… She's sweet, loving, certified badass, and has this irrefutable confident swagger about her. All of those put together seem to be contradictory, but the girl shows every side of her at the right moments. There's always been something about Beca that causes the red head to gravitate towards her, like a strong magnetic force. Chloe's never been able to figure out this pull except for the fact the two became really fast friends and she never looked back. Back to Tom. She loves Tom, she really does and she's been with him for a year, but there's been something in the back of her mind since the beginning of the school year that something between her and Tom is different, off in way.

Chloe snapped out of her quick thoughts when the other girl sat down next to her, leaning back on the tree and looking down at her hands. She cleared her throat before addressing the brunette again. "Where were you just headed off to? I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She looks at Beca with slight concern. Beca looked up and smiled a little, shaking her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just going to the library to grab a book for my next class. What's uh… What's with the flowers?" She already knew where they came from of course, but she wanted to head Chloe's side of the story and is of course a good friend, or perhaps just a masochist. She also noticed that they're daises, Chloe hates daises. Is this guy really that dumb? "Oh! These are from Tom. He came and apologized and we talked about everything. He's going to be better and I decided to give him another chance." _Try like tenth chance_, Beca thought. "Oh… Uh… Well that's great Chlo. Are you happy?" This question threw both of them a little bit. While Beca was unsure where that even came from, Chloe was left to answer a question she rarely asks herself. Was she really happy? Chloe didn't really know anymore, she just wanted someone to love her and Tom's the only one that would ever love her. But all thought aside, she put up her bubbly persona and answered the other girl. "Of course I am. Why would I not?

"I just want to make sure Chlo." The brunette paused thinking of a better response. "You're my friend and all I want is you to be happy." Chloe smiled at her friends sincerity, "I am happy, Becs."

Beca cringed a little at the other girls cheerful demeanor, she was almost hoping that the red head was miserable so she'd be more apt to get rid of that dumb guy. Instead she just responds, "That's all I want."

The pair sat in silence for some time, one wondering what the other meant by their questions and the other fighting a war with herself before Beca softly spoke up, almost in a whisper. "I just think you deserve someone who isn't going to pressure you into anything and is willing to wait years for you. For anything." She paused, surprised at herself that she even said that. _Screw it_. She turned to the red head who was looking at her with surprise. "Chloe, you deserve someone who is willing to go to the ends of the earth for you. Who is will wait forever for you because they know you're more than worth it. They should treat you with the respect you deserve, because you deserve to be treated like a queen, Chloe. A QUEEN! You are so incredibly beautiful inside and out I wouldn't even believe anyone out there who doesn't take notice of it, if they don't than they are most definitely not worthy of your time. Because you are one hell of a woman, Chloe Beale and you deserve to have someone who will give everything they possibly can to see that goddamn beautiful smile on your face."

Beca was breathing slightly heavy now through her rage and Chloe was still staring at her with her mouth gaping and certainly stunned expression. Beca wasn't done yet. Oh hell no, if she's doing this she's going all in. Chloe needs to know everything. "So with that being said, it puzzles me as to why you're dating someone who isn't wiling to do all those things. Who doesn't put you upon a pedestal and tell everyone how wonderful you are and how damn lucky they are to be with you." Beca cocks her head to make sure the other girl understands all that she's saying. "What really gets me is why are you dating someone that treats you so terribly and that you know all your friends hate?" That statement snapped Chloe out of her shock real fast.

The red head stutters before being able to form coherent sentences after that astonishing revelation from the brunette. "Beca I… Tom he's… He's different around me than he is everyone else, he's actually sweet." Beca gave her an incredulous look. "Bullshit! He should just be a good person all the time, not a dick. And if he's so sweet he would treat you a hell of a lot better than he has been. You wouldn't need a reason to show up at my door crying over him!" Beca stopped at that, wide eyed and shocked she let herself get so caught up in her rage fest. Chloe looked at her, her lip quivering slightly as she took a breath to speak. "You… You don't like it when I come over?" Beca's heart just about broke at that question. _Fucking hell, why the hell did I open my big mouth?_ "No! Chloe no. I love it when you come over! But I absolutely hate it when the reason is because that douchebag made you cry. I'm not saying that I don't want you to come over when that happens. I just hate seeing you cry over him, because he's so not worth it, Chlo."

The red head let out a strangled chuckle and sniffed. "I'm sorry Becs."

"No no no I'm the one who should be sorry, I just kind of went off there."

"No, it's okay. I get it. I just… I don't know, I think Tom is going to do better this time, I really want to give him this second chance to make things right. I just don't want you to be mad at me because of it."

"Chloe, I don't think I could ever be mad at you. I just want you to be careful and not get hurt by him once again. You should be with someone who doesn't keep hurting you, someone who doesn't need a second chance." The brunette gave a sincere smile to the red head, hoping she didn't royally fuck up her friendship with the other woman.

Chloe returned the smile, grateful that Beca cares so much and thinks so highly of her. But her excitement from earlier almost vanished and in place is left with the thought of if she's making the right decision of not. "I know I just want him to prove himself, alright?"

Beca can't help but feel defeated and angry at Tom. Fucking Tom. She wants to show Chloe how well she deserves to be treated, but at the same time she wants to run away from all this madness that seems to be consuming her. She feels her anger bubbling over again but stuffs it back down while she's still with the red head. She throws out a polite smile "Whatever you want Chlo, I just want you happy."

The red head plastered a smile on her face, "Don't worry Becs, I am"

Beca wasn't sure if she could contain herself anymore, she wanted to stay with Chloe but was going to explode in all her fury in about two minutes if she keeps talking to Chloe about Tom. She checked her phone, realizing she spent way more time with the red head than she thought and will hopefully have enough time to find the book and get to class. She let go a breath of relief, at least she didn't have to lie or make up a story on why she had to leave so suddenly.

"I hate to do this but I really need to grab a book and run to class soon. Text me later?"

"Of course! Maybe we can watch a movie" She smirked as the other girl rolled her eyes. Beca stood up and bid her goodbye, leaving the red head to ponder everything the brunette had said.

Beca spoke with so much passion that it was almost like she believed she could do a better job herself. No, that isn't right. Beca doesn't like her, does she? It doesn't matter though; she loves Tom and wants to work things out with him. Plus she's straight and Beca's straight, so it wouldn't work anyways, right?

Chloe sighs and decides to trudge home and think about everything, not wanting any more distractions from anyone else. Hopefully Aubrey will be out when she's gets home, she's not sure if she can handle anymore drama or lectures today. Plus something needs to be done with these crazy looking flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things may be a little slow for some of you, but I really want to incorporate the rest of the characters and give them a more in-depth side story. I feel as though they will be important with the development and I personally don't mind letting this story go for quite a few chapters such as long as it stays interesting to everyone. **

**Again thank you for your comments! They're always appreciated and are even encouraging to read. So please let me know what you think about the story and where it's going! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe opens her apartment door and quickly tosses her keys into the bowl by the door and shucks off her boots, leaving them haphazardly on the floor. Aubrey looks up from her textbook with the characteristic sounds of Chloe Beale. After living with the other girl for three years, she's been able to pick up on Chloe's quirks, especially the ones when she comes in the door. By the order or force of the noises, Aubrey could make a fairly good guess of the red heads mood. But she can't read or understand the one's she heard just now, which is usually not a good sign.

The red head walks into the living room and is filled with mixed emotions in seeing Aubrey. She's excited to see her best friend, but at the same time wanted a little bit of alone time and relaxation to think about all that Beca had said and to really think about Tom some more. Nonetheless she smiled brightly at the blond as the other girl cocked her head to the side. "Hey Chloe!" Aubrey chirped. She took quick notice of the flowers in the red heads hands, wondering who was crazy enough to get the girl multi-colored daises.

"Hey! How was your exam today?" Another reason why the red head didn't go to the blond after the whole thing with Tom the other night was because the girl was freaking out and hardcore studying for her exam. "I think it went really well! I feel pretty confident about it, but I'm not going to think about it because I'll just jinx myself." The red head had to chuckle at that. "I thought you didn't believe in that kind of stuff?" Aubrey just looked at her almost incredulously, "When it comes to P chem, you tend to believe in a lot of things to get through unscathed." She shook her head, "Silly bio majors." Chloe dropped her jaw at that. "Silly bio majors?! No way, it's not my fault you chose to major in chemistry. That's just asking for it. Plus bio is just as hard!" The blond smirked at that. "Whatever you say Chloe. So what's up with the flowers?"

The red head almost forgotten she was holding the flowers and looked down at them as if she was surprised they were still there. "Oh, Tom gave them to me today." The blond raised an eyebrow at her. "He gave you flowers?" "Yup." Aubrey cocked her head to the side once more. "He only gives you flowers when he's messed up though. So what's the occasion?" Chloe began to look anywhere but the blond as the tried to figure out how to tell the other girl the story. "Chloe… Just tell me." The red head looked up and gave a small smile and sighed.

"Well short version is that Tom was kissing another girl at a party we were at and then basically told me while we were arguing that I was a prude that won't have sex with him so that's why he was kissing her." The blonds jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me, Chloe? Please tell me you didn't take him back." Chloe dropped her gaze and looked anywhere but the blond. "Oh my God, Chloe! Are you for real? I can't believe you're letting him trample all over you. What is this, the sixth time he's done this?" Chloe sighed and sat down on the couch, "Aubrey I really don't want to go into this right now."

"Are you kidding me? First of all, you don't deserve to be treated this way and second those are multi-colored daisies in your hands and we both know very well how those are your least favorite flower. So if he's going to be an asshole, he could at least get your favorite flower right, because he hasn't even once."

"I know… I just, I think he really means it and will do better this time. I want to give him a second chance."

Aubrey shook her head and sighed, "I don't understand Chloe. This is far past a second chance, you deserve so much more than him." Chloe's bright blue eyes looked straight into Aubrey's green ones, "I love him, Aubrey."

"But does he love you?"

Chloe cocked her head back and pursed her lips. Of course Tom loved her, he wouldn't apologize if he didn't. As if reading her mind Aubrey spoke up, "If he really loved you, he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you like this or need a reason to give you some terrible "I really fucked up flowers" now would he?"

"Aubrey"

"No, Chloe! Someone has to talk some sense into you. Are you settling or something? Because you shouldn't."

"I'm not settling. He could be it, Aubrey."

The blond leaned forward closer to the red head, staring at her for a minute before replying. "I'm sorry, what? You mean you tell me you'd be willing to marry this guy when he clearly has no problem cheating on you? Is that what you're telling me? Because I can't back that marriage."

"Aubrey he's really sweet when it's the two of us. You just have to give him a chance."

"Chloe! He's been with you for a year, he's had that whole time to get on my good side and he hasn't gotten even close!" Chloe could only stare at the blond with a blank expression before Aubrey spoke up again. "When did this happen anyway?"

"Last night at the party we went to…"

Aubrey's tone and expression softened a bit, "Is that why you didn't come home last night? Where did you go anyways?"

The red head sighed once again and chewed on her lip, "Beca's… I went to Beca's and stayed the night." Aubrey raised her eyebrows at this. "You went to Beca's?" Chloe drew a breath and hesitated, "I did and I know you don't like her, but bef- " The blond quickly interrupted "Chloe, I never said I didn't like her."

"But you always make comments about her clothes and attitude and everything!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes a bit at this, "Chloe, she's a pain in my ass half the time but I don't hate her. She's really good to you, so I can't hate her. It's best friend code."

The red head gave the blond a half smile and relaxed a little. "Thank you, Aubrey. I didn't come home last night because I knew how important this exam was and you needed to study."

"Oh Chloe, you know you can come to me no matter what, right? Even if I'm studying or anything like that. I'm glad she was there for you though. Did she do a good job?"

Chloe chuckled, "I know Bree. She's great though, she knows how to comfort me, she listens, and she even sings to me." The blond smirked, "Sings to you, huh?" Chloe was fully beaming now, "Yeah, every time. Last night it was Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. It's one of my favorite right now."

"She sang that one to you? Isn't that about loving someone even if they leave you or whatever? Why would she sing that" The red head thought for a moment. Why would the brunette sing that to her? She's only been around her once when it was playing. Could she have actually remembered she liked the song or was there more? The red head shrugged, "She probably knew I like the song is all."

"So you're saying she can remember one of your favorite songs, but Tom can't remember that you hate daisies?"

The red head sighed once again, "Aubrey, can we please not do this right now? I just want to see how this all plays out with Tom, alright?" Aubrey put up her hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright! Fine, but you should at least get those poor flowers into some water."

The red head rolled her eyes, "Okay fine, but can we watch a movie or something after? I need a distraction from everything going on." Aubrey smiled, "Sure thing, your pick."

Chloe went to find a vase to put the flowers in and quickly returned to hear Aubrey's phone chime with the notice of a text message. The blond tried to hide her wild grin when she saw who it was from, which caused the red head to smirk and be a little suspicious. "Who are you texting?" The blond quickly looked up and made a straight face, "Oh no one in particular, just a lab partner." Chloe narrowed her eyes at her best friend. The blond was an alright fibber when she needed to be, but red head could read her like a book most of the time. Aubrey's phone chimed again and the blond again had to try to hide a grin when reading the message.

"You're lying! I can tell you're lying! Aubrey Posen, don't you lie to me!" She smirked devilishly at the blonds expression of being found out. "Who are you texting?" Aubrey sighed knowing there was no way out of this. The red head could find out anything she wanted to if she tried. "It's Stacie. I've been texting Stacie."

The red head jaw dropped and eyebrows shot up, "Stacie? Long legged, brunette, can't stop touching herself, dancing maniac, Stacie?" Aubrey smirked, "The one and only."

"So she's the one that has you grinning like a love struck teenager?"

"I am not!"

"You so are! I know you are, Aubrey!"

The blond squirmed under Chloe's amused expression. The red head smirked uncontrollably and let out a few giggles. "Spill, Bree. What's going on?"

Aubrey sighed and looked anywhere but at the red head, "I honestly don't know what's going on actually. We've just been texting and getting coffee every once in a while." Chloe clicked her tongue and grinned, "You like her." The blond looked up at the red head and stared at her for a moment before answering, "I honestly don't know yet. I mean she's great and everything, but she's girl, Chloe. I don't know what I'm even doing."

The red head looked at the other girl thoughtfully, "Do you think she likes you? I know she's got a hunter in her so I don't want you to get hurt, but do you know what she usually goes for?"

Aubrey shook her head, "I don't know, but she doesn't have as much sex as everyone thinks she does." Chloe looked at her skeptically, "She said her vagina is a hunter and that it's a dude." The blond rolls her eyes, "I know what she said, but she told me herself that she doesn't. So it's either a bad hunter or a picky one. She doesn't have as much time for that business anyways."

"She doesn't have time? With Bella's you mean?"

Aubrey chuckled, "No, not just that. She's a chemistry major too and as you know the first courses can be pretty hard at first to weed people out. I'm her TA for her general chemistry lab this semester." Chloe was surprised then started giggling uncontrollably at this. "Wait… So Stacie is a big nerd like us?"

"Better believe it, Chlo. She's boobs and brains."

"Complete package then. Better make a move, Bree."

Aubrey rolled her eyes once again, "You know I can't do that. I am her TA after all."

"Just don't tell anyone! Oooooo I bet she likes them sexy goggle lines!" The red head couldn't control all the giggling she had going on at this point. This never happened to Aubrey, she was always sure of things or never shown much interest in romantic partners. Her shyness about the girl was a completely new thing and it made the red head bubble with excitement.

"Oh my God, Chloe. I swear you are one of the only people who finds that attractive." The blond narrowed her eyes then smirked at the other girl. "What if Beca had some of those sexy goggle lines?" Aubrey knows Chloe is with Tom and is always faithful, but she can't help but wonder if there's something more going on between her and the brunette. She's always so touchy feely with the girl and although the red head is always like that, she ramped it up even more with Beca. They always hang out and the other girl knows so much about the red head already, it's amazing. Not that Chloe is tight lipped, but she's no open book either, it takes time to earn her trust and for her to allow you in to parts of her life. It took Beca no time at all to earn that trust, where it seems like Tom has yet to earn to the same degree. Why Tom has earned any trust at all is an absolute wonder to the blond.

"What?" The red head looked at Aubrey with pure confusion.

"You heard me. Would they be sexy on her?"

"Why is this even a question?"

The blond fell back in her seat smirking. "Come on, Chloe, I know there's something with you and Beca, whether you know it or not. You always help her first, even if she doesn't need it, you're SUPER touchy with her, and you hang out all the time. That among other things."

Chloe looked off towards the tv for a minute thinking about all Aubrey has said and what Beca said to her earlier in the quad about Tom. She puckered her lips and started chewing on the inside of her cheek, something she only did when really contemplating a hard problem. Aubrey saw this gesture right away, but gave the red head a few more seconds before saying anything. "I talked to Beca in the quad before I came home." This made Aubrey perk up a bit, "Oh really?" The red head looked up and nodded, "Yeah, about Tom mostly. She had a few choice words and said a few things that you did, but she talked with so much passion it was unbelievable. I never knew she cared that much about me."

The blond could see where this was going, even if the red head didn't. She's been able to see the brunettes toner from over a mile away, so could everyone else, except Chloe evidently. "She'd be better for you than Tom, you know."

Chloe's head shot up and her eyes locked with Aubrey's. Her face showing utter confusion and her brow furrowed. "What the hell does that mean, Aubrey?"

"It means exactly what I said. She'd be better for you than Tom. Plain and simple"

Chloe stuttered a bit before finding the words to reply. She stopped, closed her eyes, swallowed and took a deep breath before looking at the blond again. "She's straight and so am I. So no, I don't think she would nor would she be interested."

"Look Chloe, I'm not trying to start something. I could care less if you date a guy or a girl for that matter, I just want you happy and be with someone who actually cares about you."

"I know, Bree." The red head let out a deep sigh, "I'm just tired and don't know what's going on right now. Plus I know you changed the subject so we'd stop talking about Stacie, don't think I'll forget about that." Aubrey started to slowly shake her head and mouth "no" at the red head, making the other girl laugh a bit. "Can we just watch a movie and forget everything for a little while?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded before pulling the red head over to her side of the couch so they could snuggle. "What did you want to watch?" Chloe hummed a little before replying, "Juno? I need to see some cheese to my macaroni action going on."

The blond smiled and pulled the other girl closer, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Beca was fuming about Tom and how dumb Chloe was being once she reached the entrance to the library. She quickly found her book and bounded back out the doors towards her class, nearly running over Cynthia Rose in the process.

"Oh shit CR! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't see you, it seems to be a problem of mine today."

Cynthia Rose just smiled and put a hand on the brunettes shoulder "Hey girl it's all good! Are you okay though? You seem to be a little flushed."

Beca visibly relaxed a bit, enough to where the other girl could tell something is definitely bothering her. "I'm alright, I just needed to get a book before running to my next class."

"Lil B you know I don't buy that. What's up?"

The brunette let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through her hair before looking up at the other girl, "Tom was a fucking idiot last night and hurt Chloe, but now she's back with him again."

"Oh…" Cynthia Rose knew how Beca felt about the red head. Hell, everyone knew, but she wasn't about to tell the smaller girl that. "Well shoot girl, you know he's just going to mess up again. We'll get some sense into that girl yet!"

"Yeah." The brunette looked so dejected that it caused Cynthia Rose to frown and her heart to tighten just a bit. "Lil B, look at me." Beca looked up at the other girl at she put her hands on both of the brunette's shoulders. "You can't let him get to you. He's just a douchebag and Chloe is well… Chloe. Sweet, innocent, big hearted, Chloe. Let him run his course and go from there."

Beca smiled at Cynthia Rose and released a long breath, "Yeah I guess you're right. I just have to hope he'll fuck up soon, huh?"

Cynthia Rose chuckled, "That a girl! In the mean time you should come over tonight so we can finish our show!" Beca laughed out loud, "Of course! Is Denise going to be there too?" The other girl nodded, "Great, I'll bring the pizza. What time?" "How about seven tonight?"

"Seven sounds perfect. I've got to go though, I'm going to end up being late to class."

"Oh no problem! See you later Lil B!" Beca smiled and waved as she walked off, "See ya, CR!"

Cynthia Rose watched Beca as she briskly walked away. She hoped for the smaller girls sake that the red head realized that Tom was a complete tool. She's not really sure what's going through Chloe's head, but there's no way she can justify the way Tom has been treating her, there has to be more to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! I can't write all serious things all the time so I have to throw in something ridiculous or silly every once in a while.**

**For the record, I still own nothing that's ever mentioned in the story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beca's classes ended for the day and she started her journey back to her dorm thinking about all that's transpired during the day. Her roommate is a ninja, Lilly is bound to stink bomb half the student body any minute now, Chloe can't seem to stand up for herself and throw Tom to the curb, and she has a date set with a pizza tonight.

She realized that Kimmy Jin will be expecting an answer about her conversation with Chloe and it certainly did not go as planned… _Shit, shit, shit! What the hell am I going to do?_ It's not like Kimmy Jin could do anything to her anyways, but that woman is damn scary. The brunette took a big breath and continued her path home preparing to face hurricane Kimmy Jin.

She opens the door to her room and finds Kimmy Jin rocking out with whatever song is in her headphones and lip-synching while using her hairbrush as a microphone. Beca considers this to be utterly ridiculous by Kimmy Jin's standards, maybe even her own for that matter. Regardless, she stands in the doorway in awe of the other woman who seems to be completely unaware of her presence as she whips her hair back and forth and jumps around on her bed. The brunette smirks and almost down right laughs out loud when the other woman throws down her hairbrush and gets on her knees to play an air guitar solo with her eyes still clamped shut. It was then Beca realized that she was wearing one of her many pairs of headphones. She didn't really care in that moment, they were the ones she left out anyways and the other woman has had to put up with her and her crazy friends coming over this year.

Kimmy Jin's ninja powers must have kicked in and felt Beca's presence as her eyes snapped open and saw Beca standing there. She quickly threw the headphones off where Beca could hear the rest of Highway To Hell by AC/DC playing. She smirked and raised her eyebrow at Kimmy Jin who by that time got over her shock and had schooled her features. "My, my Kimmy Jin, I didn't take you for a rocker girl. Trying to be the next Angus Young?" The other woman just stared at her making Beca uncomfortable. "Okay, okay I get it. I love AC/DC too ya know, along with Queen, Led Zeppelin and all of those bands. So if you want we can rock out whenever. Or you can just borrow my headphones anytime, it's cool." Kimmy Jin still didn't say anything and continued to stare at her, so Beca took that as her cue to sit at her desk and start something, anything.

"Did you talk to Chloe?" Beca swiveled around in her chair and had her turn to stare at the other woman for a minute. "I just caught you jamming out and playing an air guitar solo and all you have to say to me is if I talked to Chloe?" Kimmy Jin raised her eyebrow and Beca let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I did talk to her…" "And?" Beca's nails became extremely fascinating at this moment. "And… Well it didn't go as planned." Kimmy Jin clicked her tongue and tilted her head to the side even though the brunette couldn't see her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Beca looked up at Kimmy Jin with a forlorn expression on her face. "It means that I saw her get back together with Tom from across the quad and when I talked to her afterwards she was adamant to give that guy another chance no matter what I said."

Kimmy Jin frowned and looked at Beca thoughtfully, "Did you tell her how you feel?" Beca let out a forced chuckle and gave her an incredulous look, "Did I tell her? No I didn't tell her! She was busy telling me how she basically doesn't care that this guy treats her like shit even though I told her she should be with someone who would give her the goddamn world! So no, I didn't have time to tell her because by that point I was so damn angry I couldn't see straight! Okay?"

Kimmy Jin softened her expression from her meticulously practiced stone face. This girl couldn't seem to catch a break with the red head. "Well, the chances of him doing something stupid again are pretty good, right?" Beca snorted and shook her head. "Given his track record, yeah a pretty good chance. But that doesn't mean she won't take him back once again."

"You don't know that."

"Really Kimmy Jin? She's taken him back and been putting up with his dumb ass at least four times since the beginning of the school year and I'm sure even more before then."

Kimmy Jin pursed her lips. What's with this red head that's making her stay with this idiot? "Well you just have to keep what you're doing and jump on the opportunity. Maybe even tell her you like her before he messes up. You can't just give up, Beca."

"I'm not giving up! I just… I can't do this all the time ya know? It sucks."

"Well the only way you're going to change it is if you tell her."

Beca shook her head. "I can't. It'll change our friendship, she's my best friend and I can't lose her." Kimmy Jin really wanted to help the girl for her sake. Plus Lilly always told her how cute the two were together at practice, even though they both seemed oblivious to the fact.

"She's going on a date with him tomorrow anyways. So it's not like I can do anything." The brunet paused and frowned. "Can we not talk about this anymore though? I just want to clear my head." Beca went back to picking at her fingers hoping the other woman would drop the subject. Kimmy Jin just nodded and turned around in her chair towards her computer to signal that the conversation was done.

Beca nodded slightly and went to go open up a mix she's been working on, but sitting there for a few moments and staring at the screen she decided she wasn't going to be able to do anything and started to browse the internet. She turned around in her chair to face Kimmy Jin, "Want to listen to Thunderstruck?" Kimmy Jin turned slightly with a smirk on her face and nodded her head once before turning around again. Beca grinned widely before playing the song and both girls began bobbing their heads.

* * *

Beca arrived at Cynthia Rose's place promptly at 7pm with a fresh pepperoni pizza and knocked on the door. Denise opened it with an enthusiastic "Hey!" Beca genuinely smiled at the other girl and walked in, Cynthia Rose was sitting at her desk finishing up an assignment and swiveled around, "Hey girl! Mmm that pizza smells delicious!" Beca laughed, "I know, I'm starving! I was super tempted to eat a piece on the way here."

Cynthia Rose chuckled "So, you ready to finish this show?" She got up to sit on her bed next to Denise and gave her leg a squeeze. Denise looked at her adoringly and put her hand over the other girls. None of the Bella's besides Beca knew of their relationship just yet, they wanted to make sure it was something that wasn't going to blow up before they announced it to everyone. The only reason Beca knew is because she walked in to the two making out when her and Cynthia Rose were supposed to be hanging out, which resulted in Beca swearing to keep their secret and the three having countless pizza nights together, so a win for everyone. "Hell yeah, I am! I want to see Pennsyltucky go down!" Denise and Cynthia Rose laughed "I still can't believe that we got you to watch a tv show." Beca grinned, "Well it's movies that I mostly hate, it's the same thing over and over in a two hour span. But this is actually a good show. I mean a show about women in prison that's actually hilarious? How could you not like it? Just don't tell anyone my secret."

"I know, I just can't believe we actually talked you into it in the first place." Beca grinned, "Well Alex is pretty damn hot, so you didn't have to try too hard. The whole dark hair and glasses thing is really working for me. Although I really liked her with red hair too, I kind of have a thing for red heads." Cynthia Rose and Denise just look at each other knowingly. Cynthia Rose raised her eyebrow at the shorter girl, "Of course you like red hair. It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red head that we all know, would it?" Beca gaped at her. She hasn't gotten around to telling anyone about her hardcore crush on Chloe, these two just happened to find out one night when the three of them attempted to tackle a half-gallon of vodka. Needless to say, they didn't make it all the way and Beca was spilling her guts about Chloe, to which she of course has no recollection. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Cynthia Rose shook her head. "Of course you don't, you keep saying that."

"Whatever" Beca grumbled. "Let's just watch the show, ya? I also want to see if Larry is still being a little bitch about everything." The other two girls agreed and Cynthia Rose navigated her Xbox to get next episode of Orange Is The New Black up on the screen while Denise grabbed some soda and Beca popped open the pizza lid.

The three were in the middle of watching their second episode of the night when Beca practically breathes out, "Holy shit, she's so right." Cynthia Rose sitting right next to her looks over to see the stunned expression on the Beca's face and pauses the show. "Who's right" Beca snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Nothing, nevermind." "No way, girl. That wasn't a face that said no big deal, nevermind, or whatever. Spill it." Beca looked thoughtfully at the screen for a minute. "Well… Alex. Never fall in love with a straight girl. She's so fucking right. It's just waiting for disaster to happen, how could I have been so stupid?" She turns to the other two girls with a defeated look on her face. "I totally did that, didn't I?"

Cynthia Rose and Denise looked at Beca and contemplated their words carefully. They know the girl never opens up to anyone about things like this and her expression made both of their hearts drop. Beca turned back to look into her lap. "I totally fell in love with the straight girl…" Cynthia Rose finally spoke up "You know, you don't know if she's totally straight or not. My bet would be that Red isn't the straightest board in the bunch. Way too touchy feely with all the girls for that, mostly with you of course, but still." Denise nodded her agreement. "You know I always thought I was straight till I met Cynthia Rose. I dated a few guys and everything." Cynthia Rose chimed in, "She's totally right. I fell head over heels for her when I was sure she was a straight girl. It's not always black and white, ya know."

Beca sighed "I know it's not. But I mean, she's my best friend and I would know, wouldn't I? She's totally straight, I mean she's with Tom." Cynthia Rose shook her head "Really? That's what you're going with? Red might not even know what she's feeling yet, let alone ready to tell you about it. I mean, does she even know you're gay?" Beca paused her thumb twirling and looked up at the two "Well… No. I mean it never came up or anything and I didn't want to make our friendship weird by telling her." Cynthia Rose and Denise gave her an incredulous look. "Are you joking me?" Denise spit out suddenly. "You mean to tell me that she's your best friend but you never told her that you were gay?" "I didn't want things to get weird…" Cynthia Rose sighed, "Beca, she's your best friend, she cares about you. Plus Chloe is one of the most open people I've ever met." Beca ran her hand through her brown wavy hair and sighed. "I know, I know. It's just… What if she thinks that I'm into her just because I'm gay? I've been through that before where girls just thought I wanted in their pants because I'm gay and they have a vagina. I like her, like actually like her and I don't want her to get weird."

Cynthia Rose put her hand on the brunette's knee, "Beca, this is Chloe we're talking about. She's not going to get weird, you know that." Denise turned her whole body to the other girls and crossed her legs. "Cynthia Rose is right. Plus, what if she likes you too but thinks you're straight and is just using Tom as a distraction? Maybe she just hasn't said anything because she thinks you might get weird. Then you're both in the same boat, yet you're both being weird about it." Beca groaned, "Why does this have to be so haaaarrrddd?" Cynthia Rose gave Beca's knee a squeeze. "She's your best friend, right? She should know anyways. I know you haven't told anyone here and the only reason we know is cause we can figure out these things easy, but give the girl some credit."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and let out a puff of air. "I know I should. I feel bad for not telling her, I just had a bad experience one time and because of that I'm so scared that I'll lose her. I've never been so close to anyone till I had the Bella's, but Chloe and I just clicked from the start. You know what I mean?" Cynthia Rose and Denise looked at each knowingly and smiled before nodding their heads. "I know she's better than that and deserves to know, so I'm going to figure out a way to tell her. Cynthia Rose grinned, "There ya go! You know it's okay to be scared, but you just have to remember that Chloe loves you just as much. Any one of us can see that." Denise nodded her agreement.

Beca finally smiled since her whole revelation but soon cocked her head to the side and made a contemplating face. "Can I ask you two a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." "Sure thing lil B." Beca smirked at the nickname that Cynthia Rose always threw out. "Well okay… Uhm, why don't you want the other Bella's to know you're dating? You're a great couple, I don't see why you think it would change anything." Both Denise and Cynthia Rose sighed and looked at each other before Denise nodded at Cynthia Rose to begin. "Well… We want to tell everyone but we're also scared. I know that's a bit hypocritical to say, but hear us out first." Beca raised her eyebrow at the two but nodded to let them continue.

"Okay well… of course no one here knows this but, Denise and I went to high school together and dated for two years." At this Beca shot both eyebrows up and her jaw dropped in astonishment. Cynthia Rose smirked a little at the reaction, "I know. She was the straight girl I pinned after since the beginning of high school. We became best friends and eventually girlfriends." Denise and Cynthia Rose looked at each other smiling and remembering the day they first got together. "It was great for a good while, we never really told anyone though because the town we're from isn't particularly open to same sex relationships or interracial ones for that matter. So Cynthia Rose and I had to keep it on the down low. Our parents knew and that was it. They were all cool with it of course but they knew other people would freak out if they knew." At this Denise grabbed Cynthia Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I would always get made fun of because I'm a black lesbian in a predominantly white town, so I didn't want to drag Denise into that. It was bad enough that people knew we were best friends." Cynthia Rose paused "We always went into the city as far away from town as possible to go on dates and things like that and no one ever paid us any attention. I guess one time though, someone from our town saw us in a quick kiss and it spread like wildfire through the whole town. We got harassed all the time for months on end. I got beat up by a few guys accusing me of turning Denise gay and she had these guys one time telling her they were going to get the gay out of her." Denise gasped at the memory and Cynthia Rose put her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't know what would have happened if Cynthia Rose didn't come in and save me from them."

Beca was silent with her eyes downcast and her mouth open like she wanted to say something but just shook her head. She looked up at the pair to see them both looking at each other encouragingly. Cynthia Rose looked back at Beca to continue her story. "I didn't want to care about what anyone said about us, our parents and families still supported us and that's all that mattered. Prom was coming up so I asked Denise to be my date of course and we went. It was that night that kind of changed everything. We got there and had comments and names thrown at us by everyone there. We got pushed around, punch thrown on us putting a stain on my dress and many other things in the short time we were there. We were soon escorted out for causing a disturbance. That's when a five guys followed us on the way to the car." Cynthia Rose paused once again, swallowing a lump in her throat and clenching her jaw. "These guys pinned us to the car while another threw punches and kicks all over before throwing us to the ground and trying to rip our clothes off. We were so lucky that a cop car came on a routine drive around and scared them so they ran off." Beca's jaw was hanging once again. How people could stoop to such a level was beyond her rational line of thinking.

Denise took a slow and deep breath before starting, "After that I just wasn't strong enough to keep everything going with how much we were getting harassed, so I broke up with Cynthia Rose before graduation. I was already set to go to Barden in the fall and both of us didn't get harassed as much after word of our break up went around. We didn't really talk anymore after that" Cynthia Rose sighed and frowned, "I was all set to go to GSU which is close to Barden, but after Denise broke up with me I kind of went into a depression and withdrew from going. I took the year off and got in a bad place where I started drinking and gambling all the time. The gambling became the big problem, but after a while I realized I was just miserable without her so I made a plan on coming here this year and finding her to work it out." Cynthia Rose smirked and shook her head. "I know it doesn't sound like a great plan to just show up looking for her, but it was all I had going for me. I didn't know how to find her, but I knew I would eventually. We both auditioned for the Bella's not knowing that the other had auditioned till initiation night." Denise finally smiled at that. "I never knew what was going on with Cynthia Rose that year. So when we got to talking again, she really opened up to me and we both confessed that we were miserable without each other. We got back together a short while after and her gambling pretty much stopped. We've kept it quiet while we got used to being together again, even though it's better and everyone is more open here. But with all that happened back home in the back of our minds, it's been hard to come out and tell everyone again."

"Right." Cynthia Rose added, "It's not like we don't trust the Bella's or don't think they'll be accepting or anything, it's just hard knowing what could happen." She sighed and looked up at Beca, "I know what we told you to do about Chloe and our own fears about telling everyone seem hypocritical." Beca smiled and shook her head "It doesn't. I totally understand. We're all afraid for similar reasons, yours being a hell of a lot better than mine, but I understand." All three girls smiled at each other and fell in a comfortable silence before Beca spoke up again. "What if we all faced our fears though? What if we told all of the Bella's together some time?" Cynthia Rose raised her eyebrows and looked at Denise who looked contemplative and nodded her head at the other two girls, which lead the other two to start nodding their heads as well.

"But you gotta tell Chloe before anyone else, lil B." The brunette took her bottom lip in her mouth and chewed it before nodding slowly. "Yeah… I know." Denise sighed and clapped her hands. "Good! We totally need to break this little funk we got into though. How about finishing the show and some ice cream?" Beca and Cynthia Rose grinned and excitedly nodded. "Good we only have chocolate and vanilla though, is that alright?" Beca laughed hard for a second while the other two stared at her. She stopped laughing and grinned before doing a little dance pointing at Denise and CR, "Chocolate and vanilla swiiiirrrrll, swiiiirrrrll." All three girls broke out laughing as Denise went to fetch the tubs of ice cream and the trio sat back to began their show once again.

At the end of the episode Beca turned to the other two again and grinned, "For the record, I'm glad you two are together. You're pretty damn cute."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I've been really busy with classes lately, so it's been hard to find time to write, but I'm doing the best I can! I hope everyone is still interested and enjoys everything so far. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Beca was sitting in the quad trying to concentrate on a mix but it wasn't flowing right. She's been out here for hours but keeps thinking back to this time yesterday when she was with Chloe and it was severely clouding her ability to pay attention on what she was doing on the screen.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the subject that was plaguing her current thoughts plop down next to her with the brightest smile on her face. _She always looks like sunshine is radiating from her. _Chloe giggled at Beca's semi dreamy look. "Whatcha thinking about over there Becs?" The brunette changed her dopey grin into her signature smirk and shook her head at the other woman. "Oh nothing, Red." The red head raised her eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "Lies! Seriously Beca, what are you thinking about? Ooooooo are you thinking of a boy? It's Jesse isn't it? I'd be careful, Bree would have a fit if she found out."

It was Beca's turn to raise her eyebrows at the red head. _I'm pretty sure Aubrey would have a fit no matter who I liked. She'd probably end up with a hernia if she found out it was Chloe. _She scoffed "No, definitely not Jesse." _Why does everyone think I like Jesse anyways? Just because he's the only guy I talk to does not mean I'm into him, damnit! _The red head grinned, "Whatever you want to say, Becs. He's the only guy you hang out with, so why not?"

Beca laughed at this while shaking her head, "I swear I wasn't thinking of him." The red head cocked her head to the side, "But you were thinking of someone!" Beca furrowed her brows. _How the hell am I going to get around this?_ "What makes you think I was thinking of someone? I could have thinking about my mix or my mom's cat for all you know." Chloe gave her a sly grin, "Well for one you had the dopiest look on your face, like your eyes were kind of glossed over and had a far off look and your smile looked like it was made with the cheesiest of cheese. I thought I was going to have to get you some wine to go with it." Beca raised both eyebrows in surprise at the red head. _Holy shit, I'm really going to have to keep myself in check._

Chloe giggled at the brunette expression. "Plus that wasn't your mixing face, that one looks completely different. And don't even tell me you were having silly thoughts about a cat." Beca grinned sheepishly "So what if I was? I love my mom's cat, she's awesome!" Chloe rolled her eyes, something she didn't really do before meeting the brunette. "Whatever you say Becs. I don't believe you but you obviously don't want to tell me. That's ok though, just don't break the Bella rules!" Beca chuckled, "Trust me, there is no chance in that ever happening."

The red heads phone beeped at that moment signaling a new text message. She pulled out her phone and got her own silly grin on her face as she started reading it and replied quickly before putting it away again. She looked over to Beca to see the brunette giving her a quizzical look. "That was Tom. He's taking me out tonight and has been texting me all this cute stuff today." The brunette slumped a little but Chloe didn't notice. _Ugh! This guy, I swear I hate him more and more._ Chloe was still in her thoughts looking across the quad and smiled "It's been pretty adorable, he's almost making a hunt out of it by giving me clues on what to bring or wear. He even taped a puzzle to my door to figure out where to meet him later tonight." Beca rolled her eyes at this. _For a douchebag this guy is seriously going all out. Something has to be up._

Chloe noticed the brunette hadn't said anything yet and looked over to see her staring at her lap with quite the opposite face as she did when she first sat down. Her expression was almost angry, which Chloe couldn't understand. _Maybe she got lost in her thoughts again._ Chloe took the time to really look at the brunette. Her hair was messily put up into a bun and she was wearing a gray tank top and black sweats with athletic shoes. _I didn't even know she owned shoes like that._ The brunette looked tired with the circles under her eyes indicating that she hasn't been sleeping much.

She watched the brunette play with her hands for a few seconds before realizing her knuckles looked a little bruised. Frowning at that discovery she reached over and picked up the hand closest to her, much to Beca's surprise as the action successfully snapped her out of her thoughts about how much she hates Tom. Chloe carefully examined the hand while Beca stayed quiet and watched. "What are these from?" The red head said in almost a whisper. Beca shrugged, "I went to the gym earlier this morning with Cynthia Rose and used the punching bag. I needed to get out some frustrated energy." The red head scrunched up her eyebrows. "I didn't know you did that stuff. What's so frustrating?"

Beca wanted to scoff because to be honest one of the only things frustrating in her life is the red head and that thing we call Tom, but of course she didn't. The red head didn't need to know any of that. Instead she shrugged her shoulders once again and sighed. I'm just busy with schoolwork and everything, plus a couple of mixes are giving me trouble. So it's just a good way to let off some steam, ya know?"

The red head hummed and let the brunette off with that. Beca has seemed to be more frustrated lately than usual but she never said anything about it, which puzzled Chloe. The brunette has been sharing more and more about herself and what's going on in that head of hers, but as of late it's as though she's been bottling up again. She's even been going to others like Cynthia Rose and maybe even Jesse but hasn't said anything. It's not that the red head is entitled to know everything that's going on in Beca's life, but besides Aubrey, Beca is her best friend. Chloe wasn't kidding when she said they were going to be fast friends, it happened almost instantaneously. So now that the brunette has been acting weird and is apparently frustrated and not saying anything, she can't help but feel a little jealous of the others that the other woman turns to.

Chloe begins to think it's her fault or that she did something wrong and that's why the brunette won't talk to her. The red head mused that over for a couple of minutes before figuring out a way to ask Beca what's going on. Getting frustrated after not being able to come up with anything she ended up blurting it out. "Beca, you don't talk to me anymore. Like _talk_ talk. Did I do something wrong?"

Beca couldn't help the look of surprise on her face at the red heads outburst and blinked her eyes a few times before being able to even comprehend putting an answer together. "Chloe no… I uh… You haven't done anything wrong." The brunette furrowed her brow, she wasn't really sure how she was going to get around this now. She knows she hasn't talked to the red head for a while like she used to, but she doesn't have that much to talk about. At the moment all she thinks about is Chloe, music, and the other Bella's. Maybe school stuff too, but that's about it. So really talking to the red head wouldn't really work when it comes to her frustrations and things. "If I haven't done anything wrong, then what's going on? Why don't we talk anymore, Beca? We used to talk all the time and it just feels like you're bottling up."

The brunette sighed, it's true she's been more reserved. But it's like any time she wants to say anything, fucking Tom gets in the way. She can't tell Chloe that though because that would be a pointless discussion or fight waiting to happen. But here is the other woman staring at her with a concerned and hurt look on her face, a face that would be happy with something, anything from the brunette. That face right there made Beca want to burst and tell Chloe everything. How in love she is with the woman, all the cute quirks she notices, her facial expressions, tell her she's the most beautiful woman on the planet, and how Tom is an idiot that doesn't know any of that. _Fuck Mitchell, pull yourself together. You are seriously going to mess stuff up if you keep going like this. _The brunette sighed as she tried to figure out what to say to the red head.

"I'm gay."

Both the red heads and brunettes eyebrows shot up quickly in surprise. The brunette didn't even think about it when she let it slip out. Well nevertheless there it was, out there before surely either of them were ready but thanks to word vomit the brunette doesn't have to think about how she's going to tell the red head now. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell just happened? This is so not how I thought it was going to go. _

Beca could feel Chloe's eyes drilling into the side of her head with such intensity that she might as well have lasers shooting out of them. The brunette shut her eyes and cringed as the fact that she finally told Chloe was setting in. Letting out a big breath and staring at her lap she started stuttering. "I… I didn't… Fuck!" She sighed again, "I didn't want to tell you like that. Just out of the blue or whatever."

The brunette waited but didn't get any response from the red head so she decided to continue her word vomit. "I've known I'm gay for a while now, a few years before Barden actually. I haven't really told anyone here but I want to, I just thought you should know before I told everyone else. I'd understand if you hate me or don't want to be friends anymore, but this is me."

Beca waited again for a response, when receiving none she gathered the courage to look up at the red head only to find her with a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes. The brunette smiled back slightly, feeling her own eyes well up. Chloe laughed a little and shook her head, "Is that all you've been frustrated about?" Beca's mouth opened a bit as she contemplated that question. It was in a way, minus the whole Tom thing but she doesn't need to know that. "Uh, mostly, with a few other things. But yeah, it's been eating at me for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you." The brunette gnawed at her lip nervously, waiting for the time when Chloe would throw something at her and run away after calling her disgusting. However, Chloe put her hand over the brunettes and gave it a squeeze till the other woman looked into her bright blue eyes. "It doesn't matter how you tell me or who you date or anything like that. You're still Beca and nothing is going to change that, okay?" Chloe had an encouraging smile on her face and the brunette finally let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and nodded her head vigorously.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Beca let in a sharp breath and squeezed the other woman's hand before forming her words. "Well, the truth? I was afraid I would lose you, Chloe. You're my best friend and if you thought I was disgusting and left me I wouldn't know what I would do with myself."

At this the red head scooted herself closer to the brunette and took her other hand in hers. "I would never do that Beca." The brunette smiled a bit sheepishly, "I know that and I should have given you more credit months ago. But I've just been so scared of losing you that it took over everything. The last time I told someone who was close to me, they freaked out and never talked to me again then began to spread rumors around school about me. It was so hard. I lost someone who I thought was my best friend and then they turned on me."

Chloe had a shocked expression on her face, "What a bitch!" Beca laughed at that, "Yeah… So that's kind of why I had reservations about telling you. I hope you understand." The red head pulled Beca into a hug as best she could with the two of them sitting on the ground and the brunette sank into it as much as possible. "Of course I understand, Becs. I would never do any of that either, I'll always be here." Beca had her face buried into the other woman's neck taking deep breaths and enjoying her sweet scent. She smiled into her neck and mumbled "Thanks, Chlo."

"Of course."

The pair sat there for a minute before breaking away from their hug but didn't bother moving far away from each other. Beca looked up at Chloe who was already looking at her with an expression that Beca couldn't quite read. "Could you not tell anyone till I do? I plan on telling all the Bella's soon, but I kind of want to do it as a group." This changed the red heads expression as she smiled widely. "Of course! I wouldn't do anything like that." "Thanks."

The two sat there in comfortable silence when Chloe elbowed Beca in the side. "So I guess there really was a reason as to why you're not into Jesse, huh?"

Beca laughed, "Yeah exactly. That and he's more like my best bro."

Chloe nodded and laughed a little, she then had another thought pop into her head. "What about Cynthia Rose? You've been hanging out with her a lot lately, does she know?"

Beca nodded sheepishly "Yeah, only because she figured it out though. She seems to have a pretty good radar for those kinds of things. It's nice though because she understands a lot of what's going on, ya know?"

"Yeah I bet."

"Yeah…" Beca isn't really sure what to say at this point. It looks as though Chloe has gone into her own little world. _Shit, shit, shit! She's totally freaked out now. I knew she would be._

"Wanna grab some food?"

The brunette was caught dead in her thoughts as the red head turned to her. "I, uh, what?" Chloe giggled a little, "Some food? Want to get some before practice? With your favorite red head of course." She sent Beca a flirtatious wink. Or at least that's how Beca read it and she ended up winking back, making the red head blush. _Oh hell yeah you're my favorite red head._

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

The red head scrunched up her face in thought for a moment. "How about that café we found a few months ago?"

"Oooo yeah! That sounds good! I'm totally getting a burger, maybe a milkshake. Oh! They have really good chili cheese fries too." Chloe raised her eyebrows at the brunette and looked at her almost incredulously before Beca chimed in again. "Mmm and that turtle pecan brownie sundae!" Chloe actually had to laugh out loud at this, which made the brunette give the red head her own weird look. "What?"

"I swear you eat more than some guys I know that are twice your size. Where do you put it all?"

Beca smirked "I have hallow bones like birds that allow me to be small and light, yet pack anything I want in there."

The red head rolled her eyes at the brunette's antics, "Whatever you say. We better get going though, you're going to need time to eat all that food before practice."

"Yes Ma'am!" The brunette was grinning wildly and saluted the other woman as the red head stood up. Chloe rolled her eyes again but was smiling brightly. She held out her hand to help Beca up, which the brunette took and gripped hard as she was pulled up fast. So fast that she didn't have time to balance herself and was sent flying into Chloe's embrace nearly knocking the two of them over.

"Holy shit, Chloe!" The red head was giggling uncontrollably into Beca's neck at her obvious intentions. Her warm breath and periodic brushing of lips against her neck sent shivers down the brunette's spine and she unknowingly gripped the red heads waist just right causing even more laughter from the red head. "Stop!" Chloe gasped between bouts of laughter, "Ticklish!" At this the brunette grinned devilishly and moved her fingers all around the red heads hips as the other woman fidgeted and gripped her harder with her ministrations.

Chloe ended up thrashing around and moving the pair so much that she backed into the tree they were sitting next to, pulling the brunette harshly with her. The red head and the brunette found themselves with their faces only inches from one another with their breaths intermingling. Both of their hands were gripping each other tightly and their gazes drawn intently to one another. They were both breathing heavy from laughing and thrashing around and Beca's senses were overwhelmed with Chloe's sweet, almost fruit-like scent wafting heavily towards her with the rise and fall of her chest.

The sensory overload almost caused her to surge in and kiss the red head right then before she noticed the red head looking down towards her lips and slowly returning her gaze back to Beca's. She gripped Chloe's hips a little firmer without tickling and pulled her even closer without breaking the gaze. She saw the red head smirk, and man what a smirk it was before the feeling of fingers jabbing into her own sides causing her body to spasm and fall to the ground.

Chloe laughed as she stood over her, "Really now, we should get going if you plan on eating a half ton of food before practice." She pulled up the brunette a little less violently this time before linking their arms as they set off the walk to the café.

Once the reached the café, they quickly put in their orders without the need of a menu and Beca ordered considerably less than she was going to but made up for it by getting the one pounder burger and a whole order of chili cheese fries on the side. They were sitting in a comfortable silence waiting for their food, Beca looking at Chloe and Chloe looking around the diner.

Suddenly the red head had a smirk on her face and the brunette narrowed her eyes before the other woman turned towards. "Beca, Beca! What about her?" She nodded in the direction behind Beca. The brunette shot up her eyebrows in surprise but slowly turned around to see what the red head was so excited about. She saw petite a brunette girl sitting in a booth alone reading a book while taking her time to eat her sandwich. She was beautiful of course, but she's no bright blue eyed red head. She couldn't help notice that the girl may have slightly resembled herself, minus the piercings and tattoos and add some glasses.

She turned around rolling her eyes and slightly shook her head in response. "No? Really? You don't find her attractive? I'd say she's pretty cute" Beca let out a breath "No… Well I, I mean she is, but she's not what I'd go for." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows together as if she was trying to picture just what kind of woman Beca Mitchell would actually go for when the door chimed and a group of girls walked in. Their minimal clothing was just screaming for attention especially when the current weather didn't call for this type of attire at all. Beca just found it to be tacky and not attractive by any means. Not to be mistaken, Beca does her share of ogling but only when they're dressed tastefully.

"What about that one in the white shirt?" Beca furrows her brows and frowns, "No way, totally wouldn't go for that." Chloe cocked her head to the side, "Well what do you go for?" "I, uh…" _You of course._ Beca wasn't lying to Cynthia Rose and Denise when she said she has a thing for red heads. She totally does, they're beautiful, but at the moment she's completely hung up on a particular red head. "Well not brunettes, I don't really go for brunettes." Chloe looked at her thoughtfully and mulled over the other types of women Beca would go for.

Their food came and Beca could never be grateful enough for the perfect timing in a potentially awkward situation. She quickly began snarfing down on her huge burger as the red head watched and smirked before starting in on her own burger. Beca didn't say anything for the first few minutes and Chloe wasn't about the initiate any talking. She knows what Beca is like when she's in snarf mode and that means no talking.

Before Chloe knew it, Beca ate half of her one pound burger and half of the order of fries before the brunette started slowing down a bit. Beca finally looked up and grinned at the red head and the other woman had to laugh at the chili on the brunettes cheek. She reached over and carefully wiped it all off with her thumb with her eyes never leaving Beca's, which caused the brunette's breath to catch in her throat at the unexpected but certainly welcomed contact. The red head smirked devilishly at the brunette's shocked expression before slowly putting her thumb in her mouth and licking off all the chili while maintaining the almost intimate eye contact with Beca.

If the brunette wasn't surprised before, she certainly was now. _Holy shit that was ridiculously hot._ Chloe giggled and the brunette blinked a few times before smirking. Chloe hadn't looked away from the brunette the whole time and saw the way the brunette was looking at her, her eyes had desire written all over them. It wasn't weird but rather flattering to the red head that someone would actually look at her like that. Chloe felt a bit giddy knowing she could do that to someone. She's never had that feeling before, the one where she's wanted or someone would eat her up in an instant if given the chance, not even with Tom. It made her feel good. But why was she having these good feelings with Beca and not Tom?

The brunette always elicited these good feelings within the red head. She was always there, always comforting, a protector even who always cared for her and made her feel like she's the only one who matters in that given moment. It was nice really, for someone to care about you so much for once.

The brunette across from her seemed to have snapped out of her own day dream and finished her burger in record time. The red head wasn't even half way done with her own. "Uh Chlo? You may wanna finish that if we're going to make it to rehearsal on time. Though if you want to skip I'm totally down, but I'm not sure how Aubrey would feel about it." The red head came out of her thoughts, nodded and began munching down on her burger.

They both finish their meals quickly and Beca ended up snatching the bill before Chloe had the chance and paid their waitress. "You don't have to do that you know, I'm the one that asked you to eat with me." The brunette smiled and shook her head, "I wanted too, it doesn't matter who asks who. Let's get going, shall we?" Beca put her arm out for the other woman who gladly accepted it and the pair quickly made their way to the practice hall.

When they opened the hall doors, the first thing they hear is "I don't care what none of ya'll think! Those two are like dingoes that are about to go into heat!" The voice of Fat Amy clearly rang through the rehearsal space and the pair looked at each other questioningly before walking through the threshold.

* * *

**There you have it! Let me know what you think and tune in next time for something potentially ridiculous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got in the mood to write instead of doing homework, so here's another chapter. I hope you like it and let me know what you think!**

**As always, I own nothing I mention in any of these chapters. **

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked through the doors without anyone noticing. Everyone in the group seemed to be there except Aubrey, which was weird. She normally got there at least fifteen minutes before everyone else to set things up and whatnot. Obsessive Aubrey stuff really.

All the girls were surrounding the piano, which had an enormous teddy bear that was holding a single rose and had a card attached. Some of the girls in the group seemed to be frowning at the cute bear but all seemed to be in a deep discussion about something based on Fat Amy's outburst.

"I'm surprised they haven't pounced on each other already. There's so much tension going on there, it's like a hydrogen balloon that's really close to a flame. KABOOM! Ya know?" The remark coming from none other than a long legged brunette. The other girls stared at her for a second before Stacie sighed. "Hydrogen is a gas guys. It has the ability to ignite, thus causing an explosion."

"Who are you?" Fat Amy remarked with an incredulous look on her face, which closely matched the others in the group.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's simple really. Anyways, one of them is the fire and the other is the balloon, I think we know who would be which." She ended with a wink.

Jessica seemed to be the first one to get the analogy, "Well fire would definitely be Red and -" Beca and Chloe made it to the group and Fat Amy was the first to notice, raising her eyebrows and quickly interrupting the blond, "And of COURSE HE would be the balloon. He'll be the first one to burst for sure." The other girls looked at her confused at her outburst, it's not like it's abnormal for her, but this one had nothing to do with what they were talking about.

"Hey guys."

All the girls spun around fast to see both Beca and Chloe giving them quizzical looks and all of their eyebrows shot up instantly knowing why Fat Amy made her interruption when she did. Beca cocked her head and gave the others a pointed look, "What are you all talking about?" All of the girls panicked, not having an excuse for the red head and brunette.

"Uhhhhh… Ehhhhh…" Fat Amy just started making her typical noises when she was caught in a situation. Stacie recovered first and blurted out, "Brian and Allison from the BU Harmonics. Saw them in the quad the other day and they definitely looked like they were about to be all over each other." The other shoulders visibly relaxed. Allison was a red head, so hopefully that covered Jessica's comment.

However, Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at the remark. "Isn't Bryan gay?" Stacie didn't miss a beat though. "Yeah, that's why we were discussing it. Even though he's gay there's clearly something going on between the two." The other girls in the group nodded furiously and Beca seemed to take that as an acceptable reason. But Chloe being the biologist she is narrowed her eyes, confused once again. "Then why would Brian be going into heat? Males don't go into heat, only females."

At this remark the other girls didn't seem to have an answer, they all knew better but weren't sure what to say to the girl that knew animals the best. Fat Amy burst out before anyone else, "Australian dingoes! It's a new phenomenon there. Gosh, you American's know nothing of the land down under!"

Before Chloe could say anything, Aubrey burst through the auditorium doors looking frazzled. Everyone looked towards the blond, wondering what had made her to be in such a state. She reached the group sensing the awkwardness and quickly apologized for not being earlier, even though she was around five minutes early anyways. "Sorry, I was in lab and our experiment got mixed up so we had to start over." She clearly had lines on her face indicating where her goggles must have been sitting for the past few hours.

Stacie raised her eyebrow and smirked at the older blond. She still looked stunning with her hair pulled back and in her post lab sexiness. The blond caught the tall brunette's gaze and took notice of the smoldering look being thrown her way which quickly made her blush and look away, much to Stacie's disappointment. No one seemed to notice this exchange except the red head who smirked knowingly and decided to keep it to herself till the perfect time.

Aubrey took notice of the bear on the piano and went over to it while asking the other's what it was all about. "It's for the Gingah." Fat Amy stated point blankly. Chloe's eyes widened in surprise while walking over towards the piano, not taking any notice of the glare and instantaneous sullen body language of the brunette beside her. She pulled out the card from the envelope and her smile grew wider as she read.

All the Bella's knew Chloe was with Tom and were aware of at least bits and pieces of the situation between the two. One thing they all knew was that the guy was no good for their red head friend. Curiosity got the best of Aubrey, "What's this for?" Chloe looked up absolutely beaming, "Tom must have put this here. He's been giving me clues about our date all day and this is another one. Based on the others, I think I'm supposed to meet him at the garden, and then we're going to a seafood restaurant and the carnival. That's only my guess, but his clues were pretty easy."

Both Aubrey and Beca raised their eyebrows at this, managing to meet each others surprised expressions. They both knew Chloe didn't care for seafood all that much, so why Tom thought taking her there was beyond either one of them. Beca closed her eyes and shook her head while clenching her jaw. The fact that this guy was charming her with his idiocy was driving her absolutely bonkers, she could do so much better with things that Chloe actually liked. Aubrey noticed this action from the brunette and wondered what it meant, not knowing about the other girls feelings for the red head.

The other girls acted excited for the red head even though they all thought Tom was a prick. None of them understood why she was with such a person when she was so wonderful and legitimately cared about everyone on the team and everyone she met for that matter.

Lilly was close to Beca and whispered loud enough for the brunette to hear, "There can be a fireworks show gone wrong tonight and part of the carnival could burn down before they get there. All you have to do is say the word." The brunette turned to her wide eyed and jaw slacked. Again such a proposition from the other woman seemed appealing but highly immoral just to see Tom flounder in his date plans. She quickly shook her head and Lilly looked almost disappointed at yet another exciting idea shot down.

The girls began chattering excitedly in their own conversations, but the blond captain quickly captured their attention and began practice with a good round of cardio around the auditorium despite the groans and protests from the others. Beca ended up being behind Chloe while running, giving her a perfect view of her ass. She knew she shouldn't be looking and she was still steaming about Tom, but really now, who wouldn't be able to appreciate such a site?

Cynthia Rose quickly caught up to the brunette and smirked a little when she realized where her gaze was transfixed. "I understand that it's a great one, but you might want to make it less obvious at what you're staring at." Beca quickly shot her head up and became wide eyed, "Oh fuck!" She whispered, "I totally didn't even notice you there, you gave me a heart attack." Cynthia Rose shook her head, "Better me than anyone else, especially blondie up there. You'd surely walk the plank if she caught you checking out Chloe's ass."

"I… I can't even deny it, can I?" Cynthia Rose chuckled, "No way Lil B. That stare down would have been enough for her to put an ass ogling restraining order on you." Cynthia Rose looked over at the brunette, noticing the forlorn expression on her face. "Don't worry, he'll mess up." Beca sighed, "But what if he doesn't? And I don't want to be second choice just because he fucked a good thing up you know?"

"I don't think that'll be the case"

"Maybe. She doesn't even like seafood, you know that?"

"See? Odds are already in your favor." Cynthia Rose nudged Beca slightly to get her point across.

The brunette smiled, "Yeah I guess. I told her today by the way." Cynthia Rose turned her head and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah? How'd it go?" Beca chuckled, "Pretty good if you ask me. I totally should have done it sooner."

"Told ya!"

"I know, I know." The brunette became quiet again as their sneakers slapped against the floor underneath them. "When do you want to tell them?" Cynthia Rose let out a breath, "Well I'd have to talk to Denise, but today or tomorrow depending on what she says? We've been talking about it and we're actually excited for the rest of the girls to know now."

"Yeah, me too. I just want to get it out there now."

"I feel ya, Lil B."

Aubrey finally signaled that they were done with cardio. "Alright, ladies, five minute break and we're going to start the routine from the top." All of the girls slowly walked towards their chairs. "Wooo I think I need some nourishment after using so much energy on cardio!" With that Fat Amy pulls out a tupperware container of homemade chocolate chip cookies, which made some of the other girls give her a quizzical look. They all know, as much as she may love it, Fat Amy cannot bake worth a damn. "What? One of the many guys vying for my attention baked these for me. Then his sexy ass gave them to me on my way to practice." She held out the container for the other girls, many of which took one. Aubrey just smirked and shook her head at the other blond.

During this time Chloe sided up next to Beca who was still wearing an angry expression on her face about the whole Tom thing. Chloe noticed and placed her hand on the brunettes back between her shoulder blades. "Hey are you okay?" Beca shrugged, silently panicking for a second on what to say, "After all that running I feel like I'm going to puke up my burger."

Chloe chuckled slightly, "Well you are the one who decided to eat close to three pounds of food before practice." Beca shot her a pointed glare that she tried to make serious without success. "I would be fine if captain oh captain didn't insist we had to run five miles." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh hush it was maybe a little over mile at the most."

"Whatever, Red." Beca couldn't help feel her bad mood disappear and a smile begin to grow as she continued to talk to the red head. Little did either of them know, the rest of the girls took notice of this as well sending each other knowing looks.

No one was really sure what was going on between the brunette and the red head, with the exception of Cynthia Rose and Denise of course. And maybe Lilly, but one could never be sure as to what's going through her head at any given time. The only thing the other girls knew is that there was something between the pair pulling each other together. Stacie would think of it like a covalent bond where they shared things in their attraction, but everyone else entertained the dingoes in heat theory. All except Aubrey of course, she seemed to be in her own little world in this matter. She could sense something between the pair, but chalked it up to Chloe's desire to be around people and Beca's badass façade that seemed to crumble around the red head. Either way, she decided she was going to keep an eye on the small brunette.

Practice droned on much to Beca's chagrin. She still couldn't shake the defeating feeling of Tom actually being successful, it didn't help that the red head seemed to have the brightest smile plastered on her face the entire practice. On top of that, every time Chloe came to help her with choreography, whether the brunette needed it or not, she felt jolts of electricity were running through her body the entire time and the hairs on the back of her neck to stood up with whatever anticipation. The one time where the red heads front was pushed into Beca's back, hands alternating from the brunettes hands to hips, and her chin placed on her shoulder whispering encouragingly nearly caused the brunette to pass out from holding her breath so she could concentrate on her overactive heartbeat. The third time Chloe came over, Beca almost jumped away with the contact because she couldn't take it anymore. If Chloe noticed any of this, she gave no indication of the brunettes odd behavior.

Two and a half hours later Aubrey called the end of practice a little earlier than usual and Fat Amy actually let out a "Ooh-rah!" But quickly became sheepish when Aubrey gave her a pointed death glare. The other girls sniggered at their exchange but decided to quickly gather their belongings and head out before the blond captain changed her mind.

Beca looked at Cynthia Rose and Denise and raised her eyebrows in question, receiving two nodding heads and smiles in return. She took a breath and summoned up all the courage she had in her at the moment. "Guys, wait a second." All of the other girls turned around in question to the small brunette, Aubrey being the one who wore the biggest question on her face. "I have something to tell all of you." Chloe smiled thinking she knew the direction the brunette was going.

"I well… I just…" She let out a big sigh, "Alright, I consider all of you to be my friends which is a pretty big thing for me. So with that there's something you should all know." She paused of a second "I'm gay. Like unicorns bleeding rainbows, skittles are my favorite candy kind of gay. I just thought you all should know for some reason."

The other girls looked at her for a second before bursting into wide grins, they all knew or had a strong hunch already. It wasn't as though Beca was secretive in her ogling Chloe and how she acted around the red head or avoidance for anything dick related. All the girls wore the same expression with the exception of the blond captain who showed a great deal of surprise in the brunettes revelation. Pretty soon there was a group hug ending with Beca being squished in the middle, mostly be a certain red heads arms.

The girls all pulled away giggling as Beca was fake gasping for air. Amy looked at everyone and gave them a knowing look. "Lesbihonest guys, we knew that was coming." The girls giggled again and Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew she wasn't secretive, but as always wasn't aware everyone knew.

Cynthia Rose pulled the brunette girl into a little side hug for her own moral support as she took a breath and Beca smiled. "There's something I would like to announce as well." She looked over to Denise and held out her hand, which at that time Beca shrugged out of her embrace and pushed her towards her girlfriend. All the other girls interests were certainly peaked by this time. Denise and Cynthia Rose were quickly side by side squeezing each others hand as if their life depended on it and Cynthia Rose took another slow breath to steady her nerves.

"Denise and I are in a relationship." Gasps could be heard from around the group, but the two saw nothing but smiles on the other girls faces. "We have been for a while now. Mostly through high school, but some things happened and we broke up but got back together at the beginning of this year." Denise smiled lovingly at the other woman and smiled before speaking up, "We wanted to get back to being comfortable with each other before we told all of you. It's nothing personal or course, just something we felt we needed before everyone knew." Cynthia Rose pulled her closer and kissed her temple as a round of aww's could be heard from the rest of the group.

"Wait." Stacie spoke up, "Did Beca know this whole time?" Beca chuckled and the other two looked a little sheepish at the question. "Yeah, only because she caught us making out." All the girls laughed at this and Fat Amy made an odd looking face but took it as an acceptable answer.

At that moment the doors to the auditorium burst open and the Tonehangers came marching down the aisle towards the group of girls. Beca openly frowned, after the incident with the trophy and window she could really do without seeing these guys ever again. Aubrey marched towards them with a look of anger as well, "What are you doing here? This is a Bella's practice."

"Relax blondie." The main singer of the group held up his hands and continued walking towards the group. "Chloe Beale?" The red head gave a look shock and meekly replied as she walked towards the older singers, "That's me."

"Great, we have a sing-o-gram for you from Tom." They all nodded and cleared their throats and before anyone could stop them, and started singing to the red head. The song was N Sync's "God Must've Spent a Little More Time On You" and the four singers were doing and odd rendition of it, making most of the girls furrow their brows at the different pitches thrown in here and there. Beca couldn't believe what was going on, one look at Chloe though and it was almost like she was swooning at the gesture. It's the Tonehangers for fucks sake! And this song is one of the most overdone love songs out there. Granted she couldn't disagree with Tom that God must have spent a little more time on Chloe, because who are we kidding? The woman is a freaking goddess. But seriously now, this is ridiculous.

When they were finally through with the song, Beca let out an audible breath. The Bella's may sing Turn the Beat Around a million times, but at least it sounded nothing like that. She was also pretty sure that the song didn't originally have a rap section in it. Beca looked over at Chloe again to find her absolutely beaming, of course she loved it, she loves everything. Beca couldn't believe it though, first of all Chloe has said that she was more of a Backstreet Boys kind of girl when she was younger, not that she doesn't like JT now but she was a loyal fan once upon a time. Second of all, the song sounded terrible. Why Tom thought the Tonehangers were the best choice for serenading was absolutely batty in the brunettes opinion.

The Tonehangers marched back out of the auditorium and the rest of the girls turned and gave each other questioning looks. All but Chloe of course, she was too busy daydreaming about who knows what and too caught up in her head to notice a furious brunette quickly mumbling goodbye to everyone leaving the rest of the girls questioning and confused in her wake. The brunette couldn't take it anymore, with Tom pulling this shit and Chloe actually liking it, she never had a chance. She just hopes that she can blow off steam at work tonight before Luke and Jesse get on her nerves or go through the Spanish Inquisition about her mood.

The red head didn't come back to earth till she heard the doors slam once again and noticed Beca gone. This caused the red head to frown and furrow her brows, the brunette didn't even say goodbye to her especially after their day together. This puzzled the red head and she hoped to get to the bottom of it soon, but in the mean time she needed to speedily get ready for her date if she wanted to be on time and quickly bid the girls goodbye before grasping her oversized teddy bear in a hug and heading out the doors.

The other girls followed suit and said their goodbyes to each other, Cynthia Rose and Denise leaving happily hand in hand and Fat Amy saying something about lesbian invasion, leaving Aubrey to put away the chairs per usual. Stacie found herself lingering and having an internal debate on whether to stay with Aubrey or not and finally walked over to the chairs to help the blond.

Stacie gave her a timid smile when she walked up and Aubrey looked at her surprised but genuinely smiled at the help and her unusual apprehensive behavior. The typically confident brunette seemed to clam up in the moment, slowly putting the chairs away.

"You've been avoiding me."

This comment caught Aubrey off guard. Yes, she may have been doing that and not agreeing to their typical coffee dates that last for hours, but the blonds emotions feel like they went through an iron man competition in her struggle to figure her feelings for the other woman. "I… I've just had a lot to do. With classes and grading all of your lab reports of course."

The brunette pursed her lips, clearly the blond was acting strange but decided to give her an out just this once as she came up with another idea. "Would you be able to help me with my lab report?" Stacie doesn't really need help, the labs they're doing right now are so trivial to her that she could do them in her sleep but she was looking for an excuse to spend some time with Aubrey. The blond opened and shut her mouth a couple times before answering, she wasn't sure if the other woman was serious or not as her previous lab reports were impeccable for most lab report standards. She was smart, that's no lie, so why she thought Aubrey could help her was beyond her understanding.

"I can't. I'm your TA remember? Everyone would think I'm favoring you or scoring you higher for other reasons." Stacie rolled her eyes a little and gave the blond a smirk, "Well don't you favor me?" Aubrey gave her an expression that rivaled something along the lines of, of course that's a stupid question before the brunette continued. "You wouldn't be anyways, I mean if I need help then I need help."

"You don't need help though, your lab reports are the best ones out of the whole class." Stacie smirked again but was thinking of another way to find some time to spend with the blond. "You said you had to start your experiment over again?"

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes remembering what happened only hours before. "Yes, I got stuck with the dumbest lab partner and when I left to go weigh something he added the wrong things and fucked it all up. I was so ready to kill him." The brunette had to hold back a chuckle, "That seems pretty frustrating." "You have no idea."

"How about we let off some steam and get some dinner tonight? You can vent all about it." The blond quirked her eyebrows at the girl and the feeling of fleeing came creeping up on her and she darted her eyes towards the door. Stacie must have sensed this and put her hand on the blonds arm. "Aubrey, it's just me. Whatever is going through your head don't fight it." Her gaze locked with Aubrey's and it felt like it would bore right through the older woman's head.

Stacie dropped her gaze, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I know you feel it too, Aubrey. Just don't fight it, don't shut me out, and fuck what everyone else thinks." Aubrey gasped slightly. She still didn't know what she felt for Stacie, but the fact that the brunette was putting herself out there was certainly endearing. She took a breath and smiled, reaching up to lift Stacie's head to meet her eyes. "Okay, dinner it is."

Stacie beamed and her heart started fluttering at the smile the blond was giving her and the anticipation of what was to come. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this was Aubrey Posen we're talking about. This woman isn't something that falls into your lap by chance, she is a woman who deserves everything you have in exchange for her love. The two finished stacking the chairs occasionally giving each other side glances and headed out of the auditorium with hopes of everything working itself out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. School got really crazy with exams and assignments, so I never had time to write anything. Trust me I wish I did just for a break! So this chapter ended up being a little longer because once I got going I just kept writing. Don't worry though, I still have a ton of ideas for the story, I just have to find the time to be able to write everything. **

**As always thank you so much for the reviews! It's great to know what everyone thinks and you can even let me know where you think the story is going. I have some ideas up my sleeve but maybe you'll even spark some new ones! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was fuming on the way to the radio station. Part of her wasn't even sure why she was so mad. It's not like Tom did anything to Chloe to make her mad at him, but it's just so infuriating as to why he can be such a douchebag and yet keep the most amazing girl.

Granted the things he'd been doing all day for their date seemed nice but totally out of character. What she couldn't understand was why Tom was only now starting to pull out the big guns to keep Chloe and not early on in their relationship or after all the times he was a prick and cheated on her. There has to be some alternative motive for him to still want to be with the red head even though he keeps running off and doing things that hurt her. She couldn't figure it out, she thought about it the entire walk to the ratio station and only came up with loose strings.

Of course she wanted Chloe to be happy, but she doesn't think she's actually happy with him. Who in their right mind would actually be happy with someone who constantly blows you off or cheats on you? It didn't add up. There had to be something else as to why Chloe stayed with him and why Tom still thought he wanted to be with her. Beca really wanted to catch him in the act of doing something dumb, but where is that going to get her? She's said almost all she could possibly say to the red head by this point and it hasn't changed anything. The only thing left would be to tell her that she loved her.

This thought made her stop right in her tracks. _Love her? Do I really love her? Is that what this is? _The thought of loving Chloe Beale scared her more than anything. Relinquishing the control of your heart and soul and allowing someone to take full rein over your world takes a lot of faith, which Beca wasn't sure she could give to anyone. It's not because she's had a bad experience or doesn't believe in such things as love. But the whole idea of someone having so much control over your world is one of the scariest things and it often times happens without you realizing it. Chloe already had this great unknown power over Beca without the brunette even noticing. Sometimes she wondered if the red head actually knew how much she could get away with and actually uses it to her advantage. Even if she did there wasn't much that Beca could do about it anyways, it's almost impossible to ignore or say no to the girl.

Then there's the real problem. She didn't really know how she could have fallen in love with the other woman when the red head clearly wanted to be with Tom. _I'm in love with someone I can never have. How fucked up is that?_ The brunette continued walking as her mind did laps around the entire situation. She wants to be with Chloe and would do everything in her power to do right by the red head, but she can't do anything to sabotage the red heads relationship with Tom because that could potentially be unforgivable by the bubbly girl.

Beca was so into her thoughts, that her body went on autopilot the rest of the way to the radio station and she didn't notice Jesse when she got in. He was giving her a quizzical look noticing that she clearly didn't know he was even in the room. He knew she just came from Bella's practice so he was thinking maybe something happened there, whatever it is he planned on getting her out of her funk.

"What's got you so extra introverted today?"

Beca's head shot up and her eyebrows rose in a surprised manner. It was clear at that moment, she didn't know she even walked into the station, let alone knew the other brunette was there. She looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

It was Jesse's turn to raise his eyebrows, clearly not believing the girl. "Yeah? Because I know you just left practice and usually you're as happy and bubbly as your dark self could be afterwards. What happened? Aubrey being an extra HBIC today?" Beca had to chuckle at Jesse's nick name for the blond. Ever since the two started talking about how big of a dick Bumper is and how controlling Aubrey is, Jesse started using HBIC whenever referring to her.

"No, she was actually fine today. Maybe a little less controlling, which is weird."

Jesse nodded his head, "So what has you all up in your head then?"

Beca paused and furrowed her brows slightly. Jesse didn't know about her liking Chloe or anything, he knew the red head was with Tom but that was it. He also already knew she was gay (something she forgot to tell Chloe about) because apparently he has a couple cousins who are and can figure it out. Really he just pestered her till she snapped so he'd leave her alone, but he used his cousins as an excuse for his assumptions. Soon after, he claimed he just wanted her as a best lesbro, which she tried her hardest to avoid. It's not that it would be a bad thing, but a title often times requires talking about your feelings, _those_ feelings, something that she wasn't completely ready to do.

"Beca, come on. Something is clearly bothering you."

At this moment Luke came walking out of the booth as he put his phone up to his ear. "No sex on the desk!" he called out. Both brunettes looked at him and shook their heads and he shrugged before speaking into his phone. "Hey! How's my beautiful blond bombshell?" The other two in the room had looks of surprise, they've never heard Luke talk about anyone or say anything like that to anyone the entire year, so this was certainly a surprise. "Did you try the chocolate chip cookies I made?" He grinned at the other persons response and both Jesse and Beca could hear his reply before he walked out the door, "Well I think you're delicious."

"No fucking way." Beca's jaw was dropped and her eyes wide. Jesse turned to look at the other brunette with questioning eyes. She shook her head and started laughing before muttering the same statement again. Jesse cocked his head to the side, clearly not understanding what's going on. "What's up?"

Beca looked up with a smug grin on her face, "I think he's talking to Fat Amy. She brought chocolate chip cookies to practice today saying that a guy made them and gave them to her before practice." Jesse's eyes went wide and wore the same expression that Beca had just a few seconds ago. "No way!"

"Yes way! Wow, I can't believe it. I didn't even think they knew each other."

"So he's totally trying to get into her pants."

Beca made a disgusted face, "Dude, stop! No. Gross. Stop right there. No. I totally don't want any thoughts of that." Jesse chuckled, "You know what would be crazy? If they had kids someday. Could you imagine the accents they might pick up between the two?" Beca chuckled and shook her head, "Weirdo." "I'm serious! It would be totally crazy!"

Luke walked back in with a beaming smile and looked genuinely happy which was weird. Usually the guy always had a pretty blank expression plastered on his face. The two brunettes were smirking impishly at him as he walked by. He must have felt their intense gazes and turned to the pair, taking notice that they weren't working. He narrowed his eyes at them "The CD's won't stack themselves you know." He promptly turned away and continued his way to the both, only to break out into a grin once again as he slipped on the headphones.

"Aww look at him."

"Shut up, Jesse."

The boy turned to her with a goofy grin on his face, "You're just a party pooper Becs, that's some love right there." That statement caused all of Beca's previous thoughts about Chloe to come rushing back all at once and dropping her mood quite a few notches. Jesse took quick notice of the change in her demeanor

"Okay, spill. What's going on with you? You're extra gloomy on top of your normal gloom."

"Jesse it's nothing."

He shot her a pointed look. "Beca, you can bullshit all you want, but I know you're lying. So you might as well save us both the time and trouble of me pestering you and just tell me." She exhaled while staring at her shoes before contemplating what to actually tell him. He touched her arm, causing her to flinch at the unexpected contact but soon relaxed. She wasn't sure why she flinched at the contact in the first place. She's been noticing that it's something she does when she's nervous, like certain times with Chloe or just awkward situations. But why was she nervous? It's just Jesse.

"Beca look at me." The smaller brunette timidly raised her eyes to his perfectly chocolate colored ones with a defeated look on her face, which immediately prompted him to put his other hand on her other shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've just been thinking and I guess I've been frustrated lately. And may or may not have just realized a few things, so I guess I got lost in my world." He nodded, "Wanna tell me about it?" She took a breath in as if she was going to say something but stopped herself before anything came out. Jesse took notice of this, "You don't have to tell me, but I think it'll be good for you to get it out."

She pursed her lips and started nervously gnawing on the inside of her cheek. "Well one thing I guess. You, uh… you know Chloe's boyfriend, Tom and how big of a dick he is?" He nodded and she drew in a large breath before starting. "Well he was a dick again the other day, but she took him back again of course. He totally doesn't deserve to be with her, but he's supposedly taking her on a date tonight and he never does that but he's doing all this stuff I know she doesn't like and it's like he doesn't even know her cause he doesn't and it's so irritating because she deserves so much better but stays with him instead and I have no idea why!" She gasped to catch her breath after saying all that in a slewed fury to a gaping and blinking Jesse.

He shut his mouth and closed his eyes for a second like he was replaying what she had said to him. "So, Tom is a dick who doesn't know his own girlfriend but she stays with him anyways and that makes you mad." He said plainly but gave a questioning look to which she just nodded. "Why are you so mad?"

"She's my best friend Jess. I want her happy and to have the best and Tom just isn't it."

"Is that all?"

Beca gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean is that all?" He knew he had to choose his words carefully so Beca wouldn't freak out at him or totally clam up. "I mean… Is that the only reason you're mad she's still with him? Because you were awfully lost inside your head for that to be it."

"I… I, she, she's my best friend." He nodded again, "So you've said. But I'm asking the real reason you're mad." Beca gaped at him. _Get a grip, Mitchell. _Her pause and expression is all Jesse needed to confirm his suspicions that Beca likes the red head, she doesn't have to admit it, but he wouldn't be the best lesbro if he didn't know his own best lesbro. But he kinda felt like being a smart ass, so he was going to make her say it anyways.

"Do you like her?" Beca's eyes snapped to his like a shot rang out in the air before she had the chance to steel her gaze he smirked and she knew he got her. "I don't." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Then tell me the real reason you're so mad she's with him." She sighed and her shoulders slumped while her grip on the Mary J Blige CD loosened. She dared not to look at Jesse's smug face and trained her eyes to the crate of CD's they've yet to stack.

"He's just a huge dick and she's my friend. Can we drop it?"

He frowns a little but nods, thinking it's the best decision to let the topic go for a bit and they both continue stacking CD's. They both ended up at the crate of unsorted CD's at the same time and this time Jesse noticed an almost pained expression on Beca's face as she drew in a large breath.

"I think I'm in love with my best friend and there's nothing I can do about it…" She whispered meekly. It was so quiet that Jesse leaned in to make sure he caught what he thought she said. He smirked a little before replying, which Beca took no notice of as her gaze bored through the floor. "Well I'm flattered really, but I'm pretty sure you're not in love with me. You know, being a lesbian and all." Beca snapped her head up and scowled before smacking Jesse on the arm, "In your dreams dude."

"A man is allowed to dream, Becs."

"Gross."

He chuckled "Why don't you go get her?" Beca brought her gaze back to the floor, "It's not that easy Jesse. I can't just go get her."

"I don't see why not."

"Did you totally miss the part of her having a boyfriend and wanting to stay with him? Which also probably means that she's straight as well?"

"That doesn't mean a thing." He knew how Beca and Chloe were together hell everyone could see it. They just fit.

Beca set her jaw and rolled her eyes again. Here goes movie boy again, thinking that everyone will have their perfect happy ending. She spoke raising her voice significantly higher than during the rest of their conversation. "Well what happens if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same or ends up disgusted or something and doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. Then what happens? I can't lose her J, she means too much to me!" She was breathing heavy by this time and her emotions running wild and she roughly fisted her hands by her sides.

The brunette didn't have and answer for her as he stood there staring at the smaller brunette. She frowned and nodded her head, "Yeah, I didn't think so." He opened his mouth a few times to speak but had a hard time finding the right order of words. "She makes you happy though, I can tell and I know it's her. No one makes you that happy, believe me, I tried. But she does it just being herself and I know you're good to her, so you deserve her and she deserves someone like you."

"It's not a movie or a perfect world, Jesse. The good guy doesn't always get the girl." He frowned at that. He knows real life isn't like a movie, half the time that's the point of movies, to take you away from reality. "Can we stop talking about this, I kinda wanted a distraction when I came here." He nodded and the pair quickly became absorbed in alphabetizing crate after crate of CD's.

The two were quiet for some time while Jesse desperately tried to think of another topic to talk about. He just wanted her to get out of the down mood she was in. He knew there was more to the story but he figured she'll tell him in due time. A thought came across his mind and a hopeful grin spread across his face.

"Did you talk to Ashley today?

Beca kept her head bent down at the CD's in her hands but looked up at him with her eyes and smirked. She knew he was crushing hardcore on Ashley but never had the guts to talk to her and thought she should put in a good word for him, which Beca thought was silly. Ashley is really nice and pretty chatty once you let her talk for a minute. She ended up shaking her head, "No, I really didn't talk to much of anyone today actually." She saw the disappointed look on his face. _He seriously looks like a sad puppy sometimes. _"Why don't you just talk to her?"

Jesse's cheeks became red, "I can't do that!" She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't see why not." _Here I go repeating him, damnit._ He stared at her for a second before rambling. "Because! What, what if… what if she thinks I'm dumb or I do something stupid?" Beca scoffed, "She won't think that, she loves everyone. And you'll be fine if you don't do anything stupid. Plus you won't know if you won't try."

"I could say the same for you."

"Ashley is single and I'm not aiming to be a home wrecker. Just talk to her J."

"Fine."

"Good."

The pair stopped their conversation there, neither wanting to push each other's buttons or saying something they'd regret later.

It was a good thing it was the classic rock slot tonight, it always put Beca in a good mood and she couldn't deal with listening to slow jams at the moment. Jesse noticed Beca humming along with all of the songs and smirked. She has the biggest music library he's ever seen because she'll listen to literally everything. "Is there anything you don't listen to?" She contemplated the question and shook her head. "No I don't think so. I mean I don't listen to everything equally, but I do dabble in various genres. You name it and I listen to it."

"Well obviously classic rock and all the new stuff that's out now. What about jazz?"

"Oh hell yeah! Miles Davis, Count Basie, and Duke Ellington are the shit. I also love me some Ella and Billy, you can never go wrong with those amazing women."

Jesse just shook his head in amazement at the brunette. She might make mixes the most, but she lives and breathes music, it's part of the reason why the two clicked early on. He loves writing it and she has so many ideas in her head with the ability to make anything sound good. It was amazing and he still hadn't gotten used to it.

Just then, Paradise City by Guns N' Roses came on over the speakers, causing both brunette's to grin wildly to each other. It symbolized one of the first moments the two shared when Jesse walked in on Beca unabashedly dancing and belting the song before joining in himself.

They started singing as loudly as possible, both jumping up on the desk at the chorus and putting all they had into it.

_Take me down to the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Take me home_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

They busted out their air guitars and jammed out while singing the last two minutes of the song. When the song ended they were both laughing and trying to catch their breath, taking no notice of Luke standing in the doorway of the booth staring at them and shaking his head. "You two are crazy." The brunette's heads quickly popped up towards the blond, their eyes going wide. "At least it's the only thing you'll find us doing on the desk!" Jesse piped in with a crazy grin, which made Beca burst out laughing and Luke to shake his head once again and retreat back in the booth.

The two brunettes hopped off the desk continuing with their jobs and Jesse noticed that Beca had a smile on her face that seemed like it wouldn't go away. He smiled knowingly and mentally high fiving himself with hopes that her smile would be plastered on her face the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxx

Chloe and Tom made it through dinner, where Chloe ended up ordering some fancy salad that magically didn't have any seafood. But she thought she was going to gag when Tom ordered a shrimp cocktail for an appetizer. She found that the bacon wrapped scallops he also ordered were delicious though. Who knows if scallops are the only good seafood or if it was the bacon? Either way, Chloe tried her hardest to only eat those scrumptious little bites and avoid the shrimp cocktail all together, but failed when Tom insisted on feeding her one across the table. She of course didn't have the heart to tell him her dislike for seafood. I mean it seems as though the guy was honestly trying.

They were already at the carnival for over an hour when Chloe stopped to use the restroom and Tom stood by waiting for her. While he was standing there a good looking girl with light brown hair came walking up to him with a smirk. "Hey Tom." He looked up from his phone and grinned, "Hey, Chelsea." She put her hand on his bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I've missed you, you know." She practically purred out the statement. Tom grinned again, "Yeah?" He made no effort to stop the girl or gave any sign of discomfort.

"Oh yea. What's say you and I try to one up our last adventure?" Tom finally looked away from her and looked around for a few seconds before returning his gaze to hers. "I'm only going to be out for a couple more hours, how about I give you a call when I'm done?" She smirked and pulled him closer, her breath on the shell of his ear. "Sounds good, just don't keep me waiting big boy." With that she gave his crotch a squeeze causing Tom to gasp and stiffen at the sudden but not unwelcome contact. The girl giggled and walked away from a flustered Tom.

About half a minute later Chloe walked out of the restroom beaming at Tom who was again bent over his cell phone. She came over and gave his arm a squeeze, which startled him and cause him to jump a little. She raised her eyebrows, "Woah, are you okay?" He grinned nervously but Chloe didn't notice it. "Yeah! Yeah, of course I am. I mean you just startled me." He calmed himself down and threw her his stupid grin that always seems to win her over. "Come on, I believe we have a ferris wheel to ride my dear." She squealed with excitement and practically dragged him over to the ride. If Tom was apprehensive or felt guilty about his conversation with Chelsea, he didn't show it one bit and managed to keep his good boyfriend façade up for the rest of the night.

When Chloe arrived home, Tom walked her to the door and gave her a light kiss goodnight but didn't try anything more like he usually does. Saying that he should get going and she should get some rest. The red head thought the change in behavior to be endearing, but didn't know Tom's actual intentions for the rest of the night.

She entered her apartment to find Aubrey and Stacie leaning on opposite arms of the couch and their feet entangled together, both with their heads buried in their respected chemistry books. She grinned at the site before walking further into the apartment and both of the other girls heads popping up. "Hey!" Both the brunette and blond exclaimed at the same time, causing Chloe to chuckle. "Hey guys!"

"How was your date?"

Chloe smiled, "It was great. I mean the seafood thing was ok, but he's really trying. He was super sweet tonight and we went on all the rides and everything!" The pair noticed her carrying a typical bright blue carnival looking bear as she gushed about her evening.

Aubrey smiled. _Maybe he's actually doing something right for once, _She then became curious. "Where is he now? It's still early, I thought you would have maybe stayed out longer or something." It was only half after nine after all.

"Oh he said he should get going and I should get some rest and all. Even though it's early we still did a lot."

This comment made Stacie furrow her brows a bit. If the guy were really trying, wouldn't he be doing way more or want to spend time with her? This seemed all too familiar to her, but she hoped she was wrong.

Aubrey was just glad the red head came home from a date and wasn't crying or angry. Yes, for once the girl was actually smiling and that's all the blond could ask for at the moment. However her mood slightly changed when Stacie looked at her with a skeptical look on her face, but now wasn't the time to say anything.

"Well I think I'm going to go shower, maybe read a bit and go to bed. You two behave now." She chuckled and winked at the pair before sauntering off towards her bedroom.

"Stacie what is it?" The two have been sitting on the couch for over an hour after they went out for dinner, which Stacie slyly paid for despite Aubrey's protests. Even after the blond kept talking after the fact about paying her back. Stacie's only reply was that the next date would be the blonds turn to pay, which left Aubrey gaping at the brunette causing the girl to smirk and start walking back towards campus.

The brunette looked towards Chloe's door, unsure if she should say anything yet and leaned in towards the blond to whisper, which prompted the other woman to do the same. It was that moment that Chloe chose to walk out her door to the bathroom, startling them both and causing them to snap back to their original positions and eliciting a giggle from Chloe who continued her journey to the bathroom.

They sat there till they heard the water running before Stacie spoke up, "It doesn't feel right, this thing with Tom dropping her off so early. I mean what is so important to him right now that he couldn't stay out with her longer? If he's really trying to win her over he should be doing everything, not just typical date shit."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if it was me and I knew my girl wanted me to charm her pants off because I was an idiot before, I wouldn't hesitate to use every hour to my advantage. If I was really that stupid and actually still wanted her then I would do it. But he's not."

Aubrey found her comment endearing but quickly quirked her mouth and mulled it over. "Do you think he's just using her then?"

"I think that would be highly possible."

"Why so?" Stacie sighed before answering, "I've had someone do it to me before and this seems like a similar situation." This thought made Aubrey's blood to begin to boil once again. Not only has Stacie been treated this way, but Chloe is more than likely getting the same treatment. Her two best friends! What the hell is wrong with people?

Aubrey never understood why Chloe got with Tom in the first place, he was always known to be a guy who got around. It wasn't until Chloe was with him that rumors of her doing the same thing started going around as well, which was preposterous in Aubrey's mind. Tom was the first guy the red head has dated since coming to Barden, the girl was always too focused on her studies to sleep around with people.

There was no doubt that the red head was gorgeous, smart, and everyone she knew loved her. That was except all the girls that were jealous that she was with Tom of course. Still, there was a good question to be asked. What would be Tom's motive to stay with Chloe if the two hadn't had sex? Obviously sex isn't the only reason to stay in a relationship, but it's not like Tom acts like he's in one anyways plus it's all he seems to care about. So he has to have another reason.

Stacie saw that the blond got lost in her thoughts and touched her arm to get her attention. Aubrey's head snapped up to Stacie who gave her a small smile. "You alright there? Seems like you got lost in your head."

"What if he is using her? What are we going to do?"

Stacie sighed. Really, what could they do? The red head knows everything and still goes back to the guy, so what more could they say that hasn't already been said? As long as he keeps playing the part she'll keep going back to him. The brunette shook her head, "I really don't know, Bree." She then had an idea, which made her eyes light up and a smug grin to appear on her face. The blond peaked her interest at the brunette's change of expression.

"Well… We could sic Beca on him. I'm sure she would be up for it in a heartbeat."

The blond was grinning now. She knew her thought of Beca having a toner for Chloe was correct, it just got confirmed today. Plus Chloe always favored the small brunette in everything, so it wasn't like it was totally once sided. Chloe's brain was just being clouded by dumbass Tom. "You know… that would probably be the best thing, ever."

Neither noticed the water turn off a while ago and Chloe opening the bathroom door to hear Aubrey's last statement. "What would be the best thing ever?" Aubrey and Stacie froze but the brunette recovered first. "Oh! Tater tot pizza." She said this with a shit eating grin because getting Aubrey to eat this would be like pulling teeth. The girl was so self conscious that she never let herself eat whatever. It's not like she'll put on weight, the girl is practically a stick. So Stacie implying that Aubrey thinks it would be the best thing ever was certainly a surprise to the blond, whose eyes widened at the brunette's come back.

The red head just laughed and shook her head. "Sounds super weird to me, but if you ever make it I want to try it." Stacie grinned again, "Of course! And if none of us like it we'll get Beca over here, she'll eat anything." The mention of Beca caused the red head to brighten visibly, which didn't go unnoticed by the other two who cast a knowing glance at one another. The red head smiled, "She really does, I always have her eat my leftovers if I can't finish something. Well I think I'm going to go read and head to be early. Goodnight!"

The pair bid their goodnights to the red head and she promptly went to her room and shut the door. Aubrey turned to Stacie who was again wearing a shit eating grin and knowing exactly what was about to come

"Tater tot pizza?! I like tater tot pizza?"

"You love it."

* * *

**There you have it! Why do you think Tom still wants to be with Chloe and why do you think Chloe keeps on going back to him? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I put off homework and wrote another chapter. Lots of fluff and a little bit of direction towards this whole Chloe and Tom situation.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a couple days since Beca has heard or seen Chloe, so when she woke up to a text message about hanging out that evening, she was pretty ecstatic. She needed her ginger fix. She went about her normal Thursday, attending classes and being grateful that there's no Bella's practice. When the time came, she eagerly showered and got ready to head to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, only slightly sulking that the red head said to bring her books with her so they could study.

She arrived at the apartment a little after 6pm and started bouncing on the balls of her feet in nervous excitement. She wasn't really sure why she was even doing it. It's a no brainer that the red head makes Beca nervous and of course she excited to see her, but the action took the brunette by surprise. Before she could think about it the door flung open to a frazzled looking Aubrey. The brunette rose her eyebrows, Aubrey looked like she could kill her in an instant and she was pretty sure she didn't do anything today to make her want to do that.

"Hey Aubrey… Can I come in?"

The blond looked surprised for a second then took a deep breath, like she forgot to collect herself before answering the door. "Yes, sorry. Studying for this exam has me at my wits end. Chloe must have her headphones in." Beca nodded to the blond, "I'll be sure we keep it down." And with that headed towards the red heads door. She knocked but didn't receive an answer so she slowly opened the door and poked her head in to find Chloe was nowhere to be seen. She walked in cautiously, slightly confused when she heard the door close behind her. She spun around fast to find the red head behind her, looking like she just got out of the shower. "Sorry I didn't answer the door, I got into the shower later than I had intended."

Chloe's hair was wet and tousled every which way as she tried rubbing out all the water. _Holy shit, sexy post shower hair._ To Beca, some of the best looking hair is right after a shower when it's still damp and half way messy looking, and damn Chloe is certainly rocking that look right now. She couldn't help but stare as the red head rubbed her hair, continuously wafting the scent of her sweet shampoo towards the brunette. Beca had this strong desire to run her hands through that thick mane of hair. Having fistfuls of that gorgeous hair and scraping her nails across the red heads scalp. The pull was so strong that the brunette didn't realize she started walking towards the other girl till she was standing right in front of her and Chloe was giving her quizzical look. "Becs, what are you doing?"

The brunette jumped away from the red head, her cheeks flushed red. She smiled sheepishly, "Oh nothing! You just smell good." She finished with an innocent smile, which made Chloe giggle, letting the brunettes awkwardness slide and continued to rub her hair. "Your hair is amazing, you know that?" Beca quickly shut her mouth at her sudden outburst. Chloe stopped drying her hair and looked at Beca with a stupid grin on her face. "You want to touch it, don't you?"

"What? No! No, no I don't. Of course I don't!"

Chloe laughed heartily at Beca's struggle to keep it together. But the brunette couldn't get past the red head, she could tell what she really wanted. "You can you know." Beca furrowed her brows "What?"

"You can touch it. Isn't that what you want?" Chloe knew, but she figured she'd let the awkward brunette make the decision for herself. Beca sat there for a few seconds staring at the red head before sighing out, "God yes," and quickly closing the distance between the two. When she got to the red head, however, her confidence faltered and she didn't seem to know what to do. Chloe giggled and grabbed Beca's hands and put them around her neck, hoping the brunette would figure out the rest. Beca stood there awkwardly before an encouraging nod from Chloe and she moved her hands into the thick red mane.

Granted this isn't exactly what Beca envisioned when she thought about running her hands through Chloe's hair, but this would have to do for now. She allowed one hand to scrape against the red heads scalp as the other gently took a fistful of hair. This action made Chloe close her eyes and let out a low moan, surprising both the girls. Beca didn't let go, instead had a devilish smirk on her face and continued weaving her fingers through Chloe's hair as she pulled her closer. The red head moaned once again at the constant massage, leaving Beca beside herself. _These are the most beautiful noises I've ever heard in my life. _Chloe let her body fall completely into Beca's, her lips resting on the brunette's neck. Beca's body was on fire from all of the contact and especially from the tantalizing noises coming from the red head that was now completely pressed against her body.

Beca can't take it anymore, these noises were going to end up making her smash her lips against Chloe's then slam the other girl against the wall. But she refrained with all her might because that would be one big mistake she didn't want to make. She pulled her hands out slowly, taking in a deep breath of the red heads sweet scent. Chloe lifts her head from Beca's shoulder and her lustful gaze bore right though Beca and the brunette almost lost it right there. "God that felt so good." Beca smiled, "Glad I could be of service." She stepped back quickly to deter herself from doing anything stupid. To anyone else the past few minutes would have been weird or sexual, but to Chloe it was just two friends being normal.

The pair situated themselves on Chloe's bed in order to study. Beca of course wasn't as enthused, but any time spent with the red head was worth it. She opened her intro to psychology textbook and Chloe was already immersed in her mammalogy textbook. They sat there reading for an hour before the red head got all excited and started talking about some complicated animal process that Beca didn't really understand but found fascinating anyways. The red head looked so adorable when she was rambling about sciency things, it was hot. "You're so smart, you know that?"

The red head blushed, "I'm not that smart."

"Chloe you're like the smartest person I know."

"Aubrey's smart too."

"Well you know more than just chemistry. I'm trying to give you a compliment here."

The red head blushed again. "Sorry. Thank you."

Beca smiled and they both went back to their reading for some time. "It's hot you know."

Chloe looked up confused, putting her finger on the page so she wouldn't lose her spot. "What?"

"Smart girls are sexy. It's a major turn on, that's a known fact."

"Are you saying I turn you on?"

It was Beca's turn to blush, her boost of confidence dwindling. _You got this, Mitchell. Keep it together._ "I'm not saying anything. But what if you did?" Chloe blushed for a third time, opening and closing her mouth a few times without finding an answer for the brunette who interrupted her lost moment. "I'm just saying smart girls are sexy and you're smart. That's all." The red head blushed furiously and tried to stuff her nose back inter her book to hide it, making Beca smirk and went back to her own reading.

Chloe couldn't concentrate after Beca's comments. She only said them because they're friends right? Friends compliment each other all the time, her and Aubrey do daily. So why did her stomach feel like she had a thousand butterflies fluttering around inside? Chloe couldn't figure it out, but she knew her concentration was broke with no chance of getting it back. She looked up at Beca and smiled at the brunette's adorable concentrating face. Pavlov's classical conditioning appeared to be pretty confusing to the girl. "Come here." Beca looked up suddenly, confused. "What?"

"Come here." The red head opened her arms, "I can't read anymore and I want to play with your hair." Beca smirked and shook her head but crawled over to sit between the red heads legs anyways. The older girl grinned and started running her hands through the chocolate locks and Beca closed her eyes letting her head fall backwards, allowing Chloe take total control. The red head ran her fingers through Beca's hair, fisting and lightly scratching much like how the brunette did earlier. She really started getting into it and the brunette finally let out a moan in appreciation. Chloe smirked and brought the brunette's head closer to her letting her senses fill with the scent of her blackberry shampoo. She moved her hands flat down Beca's neck, causing the brunette to shiver. She began to pull Beca's flannel down past her shoulders so she could massage them when she noticed a beautiful ruby throated hummingbird inked on the brunette's shoulder.

"When did you get this? I didn't notice it in the shower." She said while lightly tracing the birds outline which was making Beca go crazy. Beca Mitchell didn't seem like the type of girl to have a bird tattoo, but she had one with a bunch of flowers so who was Chloe to say that the badass brunette wasn't just a big hidden softie. Beca snorted that Chloe actually took the time to pay attention to any of her tattoos during their shower encounter, if the red head had any others she wouldn't have noticed in the shower, she was far too distracted at the time. "I got it a month ago, so you probably didn't have a chance to see it." Chloe nodded even though the brunette couldn't see her. "It's beautiful, is it for anything?" Beca sighed and her shoulders slumped keeping her head facing away from the red head. "It's for my grandma, she passed away this last summer and hummingbirds were her favorite."

"Oh Beca, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I just wanted a piece of her with me always, you know?"

"Yeah." The red head whispered. "Do the others have meanings?"

Beca smiled, "This one," she tapped her right shoulder, is my mom's favorite flower. She has it tattooed on her foot, so I did my own twist on it. She took off her flannel and pulled up her tank top to show the quote inked in the middle of her back "Anything worth dying for ... is certainly worth living for." My dad gave me Catch 22 right before my parents got divorced. I read it at least five times in a row after he left. It just became important to me.

She shuffled and turned around to face the red head. "This one," pointing to the grasshopper, "is for my grandpa. He had one that looked just like it because his dad called him grasshopper. When I was little I was always singing and bouncing around so he started calling me little grasshopper. He passed away when I was twelve and I got the tattoo as soon as I could." She held out her other arm with the pair of headphones with the cord wound around and plugging into the jack tattooed on her vein. "This is so I don't forget where the music comes from and why I'm doing what I'm doing. But overall I just like them all."

The red head was quiet as her fingers traced over the last tattoo and placed her hands in the brunette's, "I'm glad you shared that with me, Becs." The other girl smiled back and looked down at their hands, lightly stroking her thumb over the back of Chloe's hand before turning them over. "What about your ladybug?" Chloe stared at the tattoo on her wrist for a second before looking up at the brunette, "My dad used to read me The Grouchy Ladybug when I was younger. He did the voices so well and I loved it, so it's a reminder of that." The brunette looked puzzled, she could have sworn that Chloe never mentioned anything about her dad passing away or anything, so she was unsure what the red head needed a reminder of. But the red head didn't offer anything else, her demeanor changing drastically from before and she began curling into herself so the brunette decided not to pursue the topic anymore.

Beca moved so she could curl around the red head and the other girl gladly accepted the contact, burrowing her head into the brunette's neck with a sigh of content. The brunette sat there with her eyes open wondering about the red headed conundrum wrapped in her arms. She noticed after a while that Chloe fell asleep and she admired the sleeping beauty before brushing some hair out of the red heads face. A glance at the clock told her that it was after midnight, she'd probably been laying there for at least an hour now. She eased out of the bed, being careful not to disturb the sleeping girl.

She padded out of the room with the intentions of going to the bathroom but noticed Aubrey in the kitchen. She stood in the doorway as the blond was standing at the sink with her back towards the brunette and looked to be engulfing some food that was hidden by her hands. She turned around when she was finished, but still chewing looking startled to find the brunette quietly standing there. Beca looked a bit sheepish to have been found standing there like a creep, "Hey Aubrey."

"Beca, what are you doing?"

"I was headed to the bathroom and noticed you in here. Chloe is asleep."

The blond looked at her skeptically, "That doesn't explain why you were quietly standing behind me." The brunette chuckled, "Yeah I suppose that was pretty creepy, huh?"

"Just a bit. What's up?" Aubrey noticed a look of apprehension on the brunette's face and decided to make the girl just spit it out already.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question if that's alright."

"Shoot."

"Do you know Chloe's dad?"

Aubrey cocked her head to the side and looked at Beca for a second before replying. She couldn't figure out what prompted this question from the brunette, usually Chloe was pretty straightforward with things like this. "I've never met him actually. She said he's away on business a lot and occasionally gets mail from him. Why?"

The brunette shrugged, "No reason, I just never heard her talk about him. She talks about her mom all the time but never her dad." The blond briefly thought back to previous conversations noting that the brunette was correct. The thought now seeming odd to the blond, Chloe always seemed like she loved both her parents. Maybe the blond didn't actually know what was going on. "That's true, isn't it? I have no idea actually."

"Yeah, I didn't either, that's why I asked you."

The two sat there semi awkwardly for a minute not knowing what else to say to each other. "You're good to her, you know." The brunette looked up at the blond in surprise only to find that the other girl was already staring at her. "What do you mean?" The brunette sputtered. "I mean exactly what I said. You're good to her. I thought you should know that." Beca raised her eyebrows, still shocked to be hearing such a thing coming from the Aubrey Posen. "Don't look at me like that, I'm being serious."

The brunette put up her hands in defense, "Alright, alright it's just surprising is all."

"Well you being good to her surprised me, so there you go."

"It's hard to give a complement, isn't it Posen?"

"Shut it, Mitchell." The blond folded her arms over her chest

Beca smirked, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. But thanks, it means a lot."

Aubrey nodded before looking at the time, "Well I better finish studying and head to bed."

"Alright, goodnight Aubrey. Good luck on your exam tomorrow."

The blond smiled, "Thank you. Goodnight, Beca."

Both girls went their opposite ways and when Beca returned to Chloe's room she couldn't help but smile at the sleeping red head. In the time she'd been gone, Chloe pulled the other pillow from the side of the bed and was cuddling with it. Beca took their textbooks off the bed before removing the pillow from the red heads grasp in spite of the sleepy whine from the red head and replaced it with herself, wrapping her arms around the red head once again before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Chloe woke up to an empty bed. She frowned and could have sworn Beca just stayed the night. A quick check around the room told her that the brunette could still be here as her bag and books were strewn about the floor. The red head noted that it was just after ten and walked out the room, greeted with the smell of bacon wafting around the apartment. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Beca at the stove with her headphones on and her body swaying back and forth. If she listened closely she could hear the brunette humming along to whatever was playing through her headphones.

The red head admired the brunette for a moment, following her hips back and forth before shuffling over and wrapping her arms around her waist. At the contact, Beca stiffened in surprise and quickly spun around to a grinning Chloe who gently slid her headphones down to her neck. "Good morning, dancing queen." The brunette scowled, "Watch it Beale, or you won't get any of this bacon." Chloe looked over at the mound of already cooked bacon, "Holy crap Beca, how much are you making?"

The brunette smirked before turning to tend to the cooking bacon. "Well I woke up ridiculously early for no reason, so I went to the store and saw that three pounds of bacon was on sale." She turned around again to face the red head, "So to answer your question, three pounds." Chloe gasped "Oh my gosh! That's so much!"

"Nonsense. I could eat that much by myself. Just be happy I'm willing to share with you." She smirked at the red heads shocked expression before taking her hand and gently closing the other girls mouth.

Beca ended up making some eggs as well and the two thoroughly enjoyed the food and much to Chloe's amazement Beca was right and ate more than two pounds of the bacon when the red head confessed she couldn't eat anymore. They were just finishing up the dishes when they heard a knock on the door and Chloe bound over to answer it.

There was Tom standing there with that grin on his face that made Beca's stomach churn and her face scowl. The red head squeaked in surprise, leaning in to hug the man and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Beca actually forgot about their date the other day not to mention that the guy even existed last night when she was with the red head. In that moment all her thoughts came rushing back as if a dam broke.

Tom noticed Beca during the hug and smirked at her like he just won or something, returning to his dumbass grin once the red head pulled back. "What are you doing here?" The red head was actually surprised, Tom rarely shows up to her apartment period let alone unannounced. "Well I texted you earlier but you never answered, so I thought I'd come over. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

Again the red head was surprised but excited that the brunette man wanted to take her out. "Sure!" He smiled "Great, pick you up at nine?"

"Sounds perfect!"

Chloe kissed him goodbye and Beca had to turn away because the knot in her stomach made her feel like she was going to throw up if she watched the two any more. The red head sported a wide grin and the brunette knew she needed to leave soon otherwise she was going to freak out. She didn't even want to hear about how the red heads date went the other night. Nope, not at all.

Beca started to gather her belongings unbeknownst to an oblivious red head who seemed to be in a daze after Tom left. _Are you fucking kidding me? That prick can make her do that?_ To say that Beca was jealous might be an understatement. She already knew she was jealous of the man. He had the most wonderful person become putty in his hands without even doing anything nice. "Hey, I'm going to head out." That snapped the red out of her daze. "What, why?"

"Well I have class at one and I need to shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes."

"Oh… okay." Chloe wasn't sure why, but the thought of the brunette leaving brought her mood down significantly and even the thought of going out with Tom that night didn't help. The brunette noticed her change in demeanor, "I'll see you later though?" The red head smiled, "Yeah."

"Great. Have fun on your date." She didn't really mean it, but she did a little only for Chloe's sake. With that she slipped out the door and quickly made it down the hall towards her dorm with no intentions of attending her classes in the afternoon. She just needed some time to ride out this uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Beca was walking past the quad when she heard her name being yelled and turned to find Stacie and Fat Amy waving at her frantically. She waved and headed towards the pair, "Oi short stuff! What has you looking like an angry honey badger?" Both Beca and Stacie turned to the blond confusion written on their faces. "What? You look like you're going to kill someone." Stacie nodded, "She's right, you do. I don't know about a honey badger, but maybe like an angry bull."

Beca furrowed her brow at the pair in confusion, "Why do I look like unattractive animals? Why not a bear or tiger or something cool?"

"It could be worse, you could look like a blob fish."

"She's right."

"Gross guys…"

The two girls shrugged. "Anyways, what's up? You actually did look like you were going to kill someone. We literally watched a path of people part the sea as you came through."

Beca sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know. It's just dumb, I don't even know why I'm angry."

"Where you coming from anyways?"

"I spent the night at Chloe's last night." Stacie perked up at this and Fat Amy gave the small brunette a knowing glance even though she wasn't looking at either girl. "Spit it out pint size!" Beca scowled at the blond, "You need to come up with better nick names Amy."

"Stop stalling, Beca." This time the taller brunette chimed in. "It's really not important guys."

"It has to do with the gingah! Of course it's important. Almost as important as my sexy fat ass." Both brunette's rolled their eyes at the blonds antics.

"How about we go to lunch and we can talk or whatever there?"

Beca realized she was hungry again even though she ate over two pounds of bacon just a couple hours ago. "Sure, that sounds good."

The three girls made their way to an on-campus café and picked up their food before they sat down, Beca having more food on her tray than the other two girls combined. "I still don't know how you don't gain a pound."

Beca grinned from behind her sandwich, "Just a good metabolism I guess."

"Enough with the food." The Aussie interrupted, "What turned you into a lion about to take down a poor zebra? And don't say nothing."

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head, "It really was nothing guys. Tom just came over before I left and they're going out tonight. I'm just still pissed at him for last weeks stunt. I don't know how she's not." She let out an exasperated sigh and bit into her sandwich again.

"Tom's a prick, I don't know why she's with him anyways." Stacie shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah! I remember when that Yank came to practice once and treated our gingah like an old sock! I about went rabid dingo on his ass." Beca and Stacie broke out in laughter at the picture of Fat Amy kicking Tom's ass and how serious the blond was being right now.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks he's a prick."

"Are you serious? EVERYONE thinks he's a douchebag." Stacie waved her hand about like she was implying the entire Barden population.

"You probably think he's more of a prick because of your toner for the gingah, huh?"

Beca choked on her drink, almost spewing it on the two girls in front of her. "What? My what? No. What? Why would I – what? No." Stacie started giggling softly at the smaller brunette's sputtering. "You don't really hide it, Beca." The brunette just stared at Stacie for a minute, not really sure what her next move should be. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well short stack, would you like me to tell you how many times I've caught you staring at Reds ass?" Beca's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open, "Thirty two to be exact and that's just the times I've caught you in the past few weeks." Beca just continued staring at the blond, not even looking like she was breathing. "I don't blame ya though. Red is a looker, I'd tap that if I didn't have all these sexy men after my ass." Beca shook herself out of her trance, finding a way to get back at the blond.

"How is Luke by the way?"

Stacie whipped her head towards the blond who whore her own surprise expression. "Uhhhh ehhhh uhhhh." Beca smirked, "That's what I thought. Not so fun, huh?"

"Oh unlike you, I have the lady balls to admit that Luke has a sexy ass."

Beca set her jaw and Stacie smirked. Everyone knew Beca had a toner for the red head but no one dared to say anything about it because of Tom even though everyone hated him. "I would think your raging toner would be past mutual if she didn't have a boyfriend. But honestly it would be hard to believe if she didn't return it at all." The taller brunette nonchalantly said as she inspected her nails before eyeing the other brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes again and decided it was a good time to look out the window. "She's not gay though. Plus she has Tom."

"Ah shawty! Everyone is a little bit gay! Except me, I'm as straight as they come. Love me some sexy ass men."

"You just quoted Honey Boo Boo and you just said ass men. Gross."

"But I love Honey Boo Boo! You're just jealous of my sexy men."

"Not jealous."

Stacie was smirking at the banter between the two, which was becoming highly amusing. "Beca, would you just admit it?" The smaller brunette and the blond stopped their bantering to look at Stacie. For at least the tenth time since meeting the two Beca rolled her eyes. "Okay! I like her! Are you two happy now?" The shit eating grins on their face told her that they were more than happy with her confession. "Now will you leave me alone? Nothing is going to come of it while Tom is around anyways."

They both nodded their heads, still grinning like hyenas. "I'm serious. Don't even say anything to anyone else. I don't need her finding out." _Great, now everyone knows I like her. I can't believe myself right now._

The two girls decided to change the subject and the three continued to chat away mindlessly for another hour before Beca noticed the time. "Hey guys, I need to get going so I can clean up before practice. I'll see you later." The other to bid their goodbyes and the brunette headed to her dorm.

Kimmy Jin noticed her extra moodiness as soon as she entered the room and flopped on her bed. She turned towards the brunette who had her head buried in her pillow. "We're going to listen to Fat Bottom Girls and Bicycle Race until you decide that you feel better about whatever it is and go take a shower. Because you need one." Beca snorted in her pillow but raised her arm and gave the other girl a thumbs up. Kimmy Jim smiled, pressed play, and continued on with her homework.

* * *

**Things are about to get real juicy! Let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! I'm getting smashed with assignments and exams so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading! I appreciate the reviews and will take everything into consideration!**

**This is a pretty big chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aubrey was tending to her post-lab TA duties when she heard the lab door open again. She turned around wondering if one of the students left something in the room to find Stacie standing there timidly with her goggles back on. "Want some help?"

The blond shrugged nonchalantly, "I just have to put these back in the stock room. No big deal."

The brunette let out a breath. "Come on, Bree. Why are you being like this?"

Aubrey turned around so Stacie couldn't see her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Why do you avoid me after you string me along?"

Aubrey whipped around to find Stacie made her way closer to where she was standing. "I am not stringing you along!"

"Yes you are! You know I like you and you make me think you like me too, but then you just end up ignoring me after we do anything! Why, Aubrey? Why?!" Stacie threw up her arms in exasperation.

The blond just stared at the brunette who was breathing slightly heavy from her outburst towards the blond. Stacie's expression softened, "Aubrey… You know I'm not trying to push things and we can do or not do whatever you want. You already know I want you and I'm not going anywhere. You just have to talk to me and tell me what you're thinking because I can't read minds. Don't shut me out."

Aubrey responded in the most timid voice possible, "I'm not stringing you along." The brunette rolled her eyes at her. "Well, what is it then? Because you go down one way and then you abruptly change lanes without using blinkers so I have no idea what the hell you're doing and it's so goddamn confusing, Aubrey! You are so damned confusing I don't even know what to do with you!"

"Me?" The blond said incredulously, "You don't know what to do with me? That's coming from the woman who has the sex appeal to attract the straightest woman or the gayest man. I mean are you fucking kidding me? What am I supposed to do with that, let alone manage to keep up? I mean I have no fucking clue what I'm even doing! I've never been with a woman before!"

Stacie wasn't backing down. Granted this wasn't the direction she wanted this to go when she came back to the room, but they're here now and she's going all in. She stepped closer to the blond and backed her towards the wall. "No Aubrey. You can't say that. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen so don't even think you don't compare to anyone. And do you think I've been with a woman before? Well think again, I'm not the slut everyone thinks I am. You know what? Even if I could get anyone I wanted, I don't want anyone else. I want you. But damnit, you infuriate me so much and I can't fucking stand it anymore!"

With that she pushed Aubrey against the wall, pulling off both of their goggles and grabbing the sides of the blonds face before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss filled with want and desperation. The act took Aubrey by surprise, but she quickly reciprocated and fell into the kiss allowing Stacie to snake her tongue into her mouth as they battled for dominance. The kiss was like none other, causing shivers to run down both of their spines despite the harshness of the kiss. They broke briefly for air and Aubrey growled into Stacie's mouth "I like you so fucking much I don't know what to do with myself." Stacie moaned and they smashed their lips together once again. They knocked over some glassware and that brought Aubrey back to her senses, realizing they were still in the lab room. She pulled away from the brunette, both of their chests heaving and their eyes boring into one another. "I need to finish here, but we should… talk. Maybe after practice?"

"Like actually talk, talk or are you just saying that?" The brunette counteracted.

"Like actually talk, I think we have some things to work out."

Stacie smiled and handed the blond her goggles, as Aubrey took them she used them to yank the brunette back in for a quick kiss. The brunette pulled back with a smirk, "goggle lines look sexy on you, Bree." With that she sauntered out of the lab. Aubrey leaned against the walls with her eyes shut and sighed but soon smiled as she remembered the feeling she had while kissing the brunette. "What am I to do with that girl?"

Practice that afternoon was pretty uneventful with the exception of Beca feeling like she was going to explode being so close to Chloe. It was all to weird actually. Fat Amy wasn't making outlandish comments, Lilly didn't talk about killing someone, and Aubrey and Stacie had this weird tension around each other you could cut it with a butter knife. Once practice was finished, Chloe was out the door in a flash so she'd have time to get ready for her date and Beca just stared after her like a lost puppy. "You got it bad lil B." The brunette turned her head to see Cynthia Rose and Denise standing there and she sighed. "I know, no need to remind me." The two smiled at her before she looked back up at the pair. "So what are you two up to this fine evening?" The pair grinned broadly before Cynthia Rose exclaimed, "Date night!" Beca smiled and let out a small awe at their excitement.

"What about you, Beca?" This time Denise chimed in.

"I think I'm just going to stay in and finish this mix I've been working on. It's shaping up to be a good one I think."

"Anything you make is good lil B! You got sick beats."

Beca smiled genuinely, "Thanks CR, that means a lot."

Beca noticed that all the Bella's left by that time except Aubrey and Stacie who were very close to one another and talking in hushed voices. She gave them both a weird look before heading off towards her dorm. She was looking forward to a peaceful weekend as Kimmy Jin left to go to a friends with a final 'go get the girl' as she headed out the door. The only thing in her path of accomplishing nothing but mixing was Bella's practice the next day, but Beca only hoped that Tom would pull a dick move and Chloe would dump his ass by then to make up for it. Yeah, a girl could dream.

Tom took the red head on another date to a club. If he didn't learn from his first mistake, then it's almost sure that he never will. But Chloe loves dancing, Tom can at least get that right. The pair was dancing for a solid two hours and actually having a good time. Tom wasn't looking for ulterior motives for anything and focused on having a good time with the red head. It wasn't that Tom didn't like Chloe, no one couldn't dislike the red head. He was just one of those people that is a tool no matter how awesome you are. Granted he had his perks like anyone, admittedly not many, but he had some nonetheless. Not that anyone else could name them off but who are we kidding now.

Little did they know, two Bella's were on the other side of the dance floor enjoying a date night of their own. CR and Denise decided last minute to stop at the club after dinner. They both loved dancing and it was a good excuse to let loose a little bit. Although the first half hour they were there Cynthia Rose made sure to text Beca and tell her that her beats were way better than the house DJ. The two girls were dancing when Denise stopped and squeezed Cynthia Rose's hand. The darker woman looked at her quizzically to which Denise pointed across the dance floor to a tall brunette man with a blond girl and a familiar red head walking towards the pair. The sight they saw wasn't unexpected because it's Tom, but still surprising.

A blond girl came up to Tom shortly after Chloe went to get the next round of drinks. It was a girl he's met before in a class once, but that was the extent of their relationship. Still, the word about Tom must have gotten around. The girl tried her hardest to get Tom to dance with her or any sort of physical contact. She was drunk, there was no mistaking it but she was relentless. Tom tried shrugging her off, even saying that he was here with a date. Honestly, Tom would have done anything with her in a heartbeat but he didn't want to get into another fight with the red head, so he opted to play it safe and keep his hands to himself. When the girl decided she wasn't getting anywhere with the man she started to walk away until Tom changed his mind and nabbed her, acting like he was helping her balance and slipped her a piece of paper with his number on it. This action wasn't completely unnoticed by the red head that was making her way back to her boyfriend. She furrowed her brows but was unsure about what she really saw.

When Chloe reached Tom she studied him as she handed him his drink. He seemed nervous but she wasn't sure why he needed to be, he was fine earlier in the night. "Who was that?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"Who?"

She quirked her eyebrow at his obvious attempt at being oblivious "That girl that just left. She looked pretty drunk." She decided to play along a bit but wanted to know what had Tom all wound up.

"Oh, her. Just a girl I had a class with once. We were in a group project together." For once the brunette man wasn't lying, but of course wasn't telling the whole truth either. He didn't know that the red head saw most of the encounter between the two.

"What did you give her?" She wasn't trying to be one of those girlfriends that questioned everything their boyfriend did, but she couldn't help but feel jealous and a little bit entitled to question his intentions. "I didn't give her anything." She knew he was lying because he wouldn't look in her eyes and was playing with his drink straw, something he only did when he was nervous about something.

"I don't know why you're lying to me, I saw you give her something."

"I'm not lying! Jesus, Chloe must everything be an attack with you?"

"Excuse me? I attack you? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Tom's shoulders slump, this is not how he wanted the evening to go but the red head would flip out if he told her the truth and he couldn't afford that right now. "I'm sorry."

Her stance softened but she still glowered at the man. "I just don't know why you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying." He simply stated.

She frowned and nodded her head. "Alright Tom. Well… I think I should go and we'll talk later."

"Chloe don-"

"No Tom."

"Just let me walk you home."

The red head shook her head, "I think it's best if you stayed here. I'm just going to head home." He frowned, "Chloe please don't go." She smiled sadly "It'll be okay. I love you." With that she downed her drink in one gulp and headed out the door before Tom could say another word.

From across the room the two Bella's could only gape at the sight before them. From the looks of it, it seems like Tom fucked up once again. Although they saw the hurt look on the red heads face, they couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought that things might finally work out for their little DJ.

It was a bit after midnight when Beca was listening to her newest mix for the fifth time just to make sure it was absolutely perfect. The mix had been giving her trouble for over a week and she felt like she finally finished it. She couldn't help but feel that some of her feelings for Chloe ended up slipping into the mix but didn't seem like a dominating feature as they were masked by some of the other songs mixed in, giving it a lighthearted feel. She was pretty proud of this mix and slowly curled her mouth into a smile as she listened.

She just finished listening and slipped off her headphones when she heard a knock at the door. Confused on who it could be she got up to open the door to find none other than her favorite red head wearing a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry if I woke yo-"

"No of course not," the brunette interrupted, "I was just finishing a mix actually." The red head beamed, a noticeable change in her initial demeanor, "Really? Can I take a listen?" Beca smiled, "of course you can, but first we're going to get slurpees. We haven't done that in a while and I've been craving one since starting on this mix." She could tell something was off with the red head and she knew that slurpees always made her happy. Plus she had a fifth of rum hidden in her room and that sounded pretty good right about now. The brunette held out her arm for the red head and she gladly linked their arms as the pair made their way to the convenience store that was open during the late hours of the night.

Once they got there they let their arms drop but both instantly missed the contact. "What flavor are you going to get?" The red head inquired. Beca smirked, "Coke of course," she got closer to the red head and whispered, "I have rum back in my room sooo…" She trailed off and smirked again making the red head giggle. "Coke sounds pretty good to me too." The two girls got their drinks and made their way back to the brunette's dorm immediately pouring some rum into the drinks. It wasn't that Beca thought she needed the liquid courage, she just kind of wanted a celebratory drink for finishing a big mix. But the liquid courage wouldn't be a bad thing either. Chloe was also pretty sober despite drinking a bit at the club, so she didn't mind having another drink.

Chloe was browsing through the brunette's music collection on her computer, noticing that she had a huge variety, from blues, classic rock, top 40, everything from the 80's, songs older than her parents, metal, bands she's never heard of, you name it she seemed to have it. It wasn't till she got to one name that she smirked and raised her eyebrow at the brunette who seemed pretty occupied with her slurpee. "You say you hate him, yet you have all of Justin Bieber's CD's." Beca groaned and slowly brought her gaze to the red head. "I know… I really don't like him, but other people do and I sometimes have to make dance mixes with him in there just so I have them. If you look at the play count you'll notice it's ridiculously low. It's not like I listen to him in my free time."

"Uh huh, sure. I bet you just listen to him on other things."

"No way. I am not a closet Bieb– " She was interrupted by the red head who started laughing out loud, "And One Direction? Becs I never pegged you to be hung up on the pop boys." Beca sighed again, "They're in there for the same reason! I even used them in the mix I just finished." The red head gave her a fake skeptical look, causing the brunette to roll her eyes once again.

"Can I listen to the mix now?" The red head said giddily and Beca couldn't help but melt at the look that was thrown her way. "Whatever, dork." She surrendered the headphones and Chloe squealed in excitement as she put them on. Chloe smirked as she listened to the first few seconds but quickly started bobbing her head to the beat. After a minute she was standing up and dancing, swinging her head back and forth while holding her drink in the air without a care. Beca just admired the girl from her bed, happy that the red head seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her mix.

The brunette couldn't help but wonder why Chloe came over so late. She was supposed to be on a date with Tom and seemed to be dressed up a little bit. But she wasn't crying that was a new thing regarding her visits after spending time with Tom. Beca didn't want to push the red head, but had to admit she was curious. At the moment, however, she was going to take the time to appreciate the ass that was swaying so deathly close to her.

The mix ended and Chloe slipped off the headphones with a giant grin and her cheeks flushed. "That was amazing, Becs!" The brunette smiled broadly at the compliment, "Thanks, I've been working on it for a while. You think it sounds finished?"

"Hell yeah! It sounds awesome!"

The two girls moved to sit on the bed and soon finished their drinks, both feeling a good buzz that did nothing but let them talk freely. "I know you came over here for a reason, but no matter what it is I'm glad you came." Beca had a silly grin on her face making the red head grin in return. "Well I guess I have to thank Tom for being dumb and Aubrey having Stacie over tonight. I don't know about you but there was a ton of tension between them at practice today."

"Yeah! Holy shit, I wasn't the only one who saw that? They were intense."

"Yeah, a good reason as to why I didn't go home tonight, I didn't want any surprises."

Beca giggled, "I'm pretty sure you would scar Aubrey into years of embarrassment though. That might be totally worth it, but I'm glad you came here." Both girls laughed then sat in a comfortable silence before Beca spoke up again.

"The thing with Tom, you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know." The red head sighed and gently placed her head on the brunette's shoulder. "You can. Or not. It's up to you Red." Chloe smiled at the nick name and took in a deep breath. "I think he was lying to me about giving this girl a piece of paper. I mean I don't really care, but he couldn't be truthful about it. Unless I'm actually going crazy and have started seeing things, which if that's the case I should apologize to him."

Beca frowned. Why did Tom feel the need to lie about such an innocent act? Unless of course the act wasn't so innocent and he's trying to cover his ass. _Ugh, he's so disgusting. _"I don't think you're going crazy. I mean yes, sometimes I think you're crazy but only the good kind." This earned her a playful slap and a giggle from the red head. _I could listen to that giggle forever. _"But really, there should be no reason to lie to you, so he's just a dick. Plain and simple."

_If it only was that plain and simple_ the red head thought. She couldn't help but feel that Beca is right, but yet wanted to give Tom some credit. He wouldn't cheat on her all the time, right? He must love her if he stays with her, right? So she loves him. Beca noticed that the red head got real quiet so she nudged her gently, "hey, what's in that head of yours." Chloe sighed, "I'm just thinking about Tom."

Beca frowned, definitely not what she wanted to hear but of course it's no surprise there. "Can I ask you a question?" She turned to the red head who only nodded her head as she looked that the brunette. "Why are you with him?" Chloe deflated a bit, she didn't really have a real reason for why she was with Tom to be honest. She just thought it was nice to have someone who you could call your own and who claimed you in return. It was a nice feeling, to be loved or whatever this is. She hasn't had much experience but she could say that she loves Tom, that's why she tries so hard with him. "I love him."

"Do you really? Like really love him?"

Chloe faced the brunette and they stared at one another for about five seconds before the red head started getting this fluttery feeling in her stomach that seemed to originate out of nowhere. She's never felt it so intense before. Sure she's had that feeling a little bit when she was nervous, but nothing like this. She was confused if it was the brunette next to her making her nervous or the one she left at the club tonight. But Beca was looking at her expectantly so she needed to give her an answer. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Beca took a second to respond. "Chloe… you're a soul that loves freely and will give people more than they deserve. Because of that, it seems like you're getting your heart wrapped up in somebody who doesn't take care of it."

Chloe furrowed her brows, "And who's going to take care of it? No one will want me. No one wanted me before Tom, so why would that change now?" Beca had her mouth agape at the red heads statement. The girl had guys falling at her feet all the time, why Chloe couldn't see that seemed crazy to Beca. The brunette has seen first hand what the red head does to everyone around her, so why couldn't she? "You are so blind. Are you telling me that you don't see the hoards of people that notice you everywhere you go? I have no doubt in my mind that you would have a line running out the door with people who would date you if you weren't with Tom. So if you really wanted, you could have your pick of people who would kill to treat you right." Beca didn't know where this was all coming from and why she was telling the red head there's a school of fish waiting for her. Maybe the alcohol was making this come out like it was nothing, yes that's what it is.

Chloe couldn't believe it. Beca wouldn't lie to her right? Was she really that blind that she couldn't see anyone else? No man in her life ever made her feel like she mattered and Tom at least does that to some extent. Chloe always learned that you take the love you're given and so far she was given Tom.

Beca sighed. _Good job, Mitchell. She's going to hate you if you keep this shit up._ "I'm sorry Chlo. I'll shut up, I know you didn't come here to get lectured or anything." She opened up her arms for the red head. "Forgive me for being a dick and cuddle?" Chloe smirked and snuggled right into the brunette's arms, taking notice of how easy they fit together. She was soft and surprisingly strong. Tom rarely cuddles with Chloe, he's never said he doesn't like it but whenever they're together sitting or otherwise, he hardly pulls the red head in. Yet every time her and Beca are together, the brunette always manages to snag the girl into a comfortable embrace. Why was it so easy for Beca, but Tom couldn't figure it out? Chloe sat there for some time thinking about the whole situation and she couldn't help but compare Tom and Beca on a bunch of different things. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, it's not like she's interested in the brunette and even if the other girl said she was gay doesn't mean the brunette likes her, right?

"I can hear the gears turning in your head." The brunette yawns out and looks at the clock. "It's past two in the morning, looks like you're sleeping here." She said and smiled when she felt the red heads lips curl into a smile on her neck. "Not thinking," the red head said in a sleepy mumble. "Whatever, sleepy face. We should go to bed, ya?" Chloe grabbed her tighter and burrowed her head into Beca's neck "Mmhhhm."

Beca shivered slightly and smiled at the other girl while admiring her sleepy form for a bit before pressing her lips to the red heads ear, "Chlo… Hey Chlo." The other girl shuddered at the contact and warm breath before sleepily responding, "Hmm?"

"We should change into something more comfortable and then I promise we can sleep."

"Mmkay." But the red head made no effort to move from the position she was in she was far too comfortable to even think about it. The brunette rolled her eyes and gently lifted the red head up into a sitting position and Chloe's eyes drifted open. "Hey beautiful," the brunette said in a soothing voice causing the red head to smile, "Let's get changed."

Chloe hopped off the bed seeming to be more awake and peeled her shirt off revealing a lacy blue bra, "Do you have a tank top I can borrow?" She smirked at Beca's expression as the girl was staring at her with wide eyes and looking like she was trying her hardest to not to stare at the red head with little success. Chloe didn't think she had the best body out there, but it was a nice feeling when someone looked at her like _that_. Her stomach started fluttering again but she didn't think anything of it or the fact that the brunette was practically drooling over her. Beca came back to reality, shut her mouth and nodded dumbly before shuffling over to her closet and pulling out a tank top. The red head threw it on, and then proceeded to unclasp her bra and throw it to the side. Another action that made the brunette's mouth go dry and her attention span to equal that of a teenage boy with raging hormones.

The red head started to strip out of her jeans not noticing her wide eyed friend who was still having a hard time tearing her eyes off of the girl in front of her. _Holy shit _Beca was honestly trying not to stare, but damn Chloe has a good looking body. Her jeans hit the floor and the red head stepped out of them and gave the brunette an expectant look, "Well are you going to change or just ogle?" She said while smirking. "I uh, I wasn't, I-" Chloe giggled at her stuttering, effectively shutting the brunette up.

"You're wearing just that to bed?" Beca eyed Chloe up and down. The red head clad only in a tank top and dark blue boy shorts with lace around the edges that matched her now forgotten bra. "Yeah, you're like a furnace you know that? Last night I got really warm with you next to me. Plus we're cuddling no matter what, so with all of that I decided that there's no need to wear clothes around you." Beca choked at that bit of information before trying to gain her composure once again and nodded. _Keep it in your pants, Mitchell._ "Alright, whatever you say, Beale." She got up to change as Chloe stood next to the bed looking at all the records on the brunette's wall. Beca finished changing, which actually ended up in taking her jeans and bra off leaving her in the same state as the red head with the exception of her boy shorts being plain black.

Chloe was bending over and Beca couldn't help but stare at her ass. She knew she shouldn't, Chloe is her friend and everything but she's also a friend with an ass that is out of this world. _I will probably end up dying tonight._

"I can feel you staring at my ass." The red head was smiling as she said it but was still turned away from the brunette.

Beca tensed but tried to relax and play it off, "I can't help it that my bestie has a rockin body." She smirked a little. _Nice save Mitchell, now keep it PG._

Chloe turned around and shook her head at the brunette, noticing how good she looked at the moment before pulling her towards the bed and under the covers. Chloe quickly snuggled into the brunette's side and stuck her hands under her tank top. "Holy shit, Chloe! Your hands are freezing!" The red head just giggled but tightened her hold around the brunette's waist as the other girl squirmed in her grasp before giving up and letting Chloe run her hands up and down her back in an attempt to warm them, driving the brunette crazy the entire time. When she thought they were warm enough, she rolled over and Beca slung her arm around her waist and pulled the red heads back closer her front.

Chloe was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt lips on her shoulder and heard the brunette whisper quiet enough that she almost couldn't make it out. "You're so beautiful, Chlo. I hope you know that." The red head turned around wide eyes to an equally wide eyed Beca. _Shit, shit, shit I thought she was asleep!_ The brunette started having a mini panic attack inside even though her expression in the dark would say otherwise. Chloe smiled before pulling the brunette closer to her. "Thank you, Becs." She kissed her forehead and the two girls stared at each other in the dark for some time. That feeling in Chloe's stomach came back, little did she know that the girl next to her was having the same feelings.

The red head started getting sleepy again once Beca began to lightly run her fingers through her red mane. She tried to hold on to consciousness and watch the adoring gaze that the brunette was giving her but was finding it rather difficult, the other girls hands just felt _so good_. Before either of them knew it, Beca was leaning in towards the red head and sealing their lips together.

It took both the brunette and red head by surprise, but soon Chloe was responding back to the kiss. She wasn't sure why she was, but all she knew is that when she did there was a cliché explosion behind her eyes and her stomach was violently doing summersaults. Beca couldn't believe what was happening, all that she knew is that some force was pulling her towards the red head and now she was kissing her. But much to her surprise, this said red head was kissing her back. _Holy shit holy shit! She's kissing me!_ The brunette's thoughts didn't last long before a tingling sensation began running through her whole body, effectively shutting off all brain power and she moved her hand up from Chloe's hip and tangled her fingers in the girls hair, pulling the red head impossibly closer to her.

Chloe relished the feeling of Beca's lithe fingers raking across the back of her scalp and found herself with one hand under the brunette's shirt on her back and pulling her closer while using the other one to fist whatever material was covering Beca's stomach. Beca took this as a good sign and tenderly swiped her tongue over the red heads lower lip shortly after taking it into her mouth. Chloe didn't even think before accepting the request, letting a great shock to run through both of their bodies as their tongues danced with one another. The kiss was tender and loving, something Chloe wasn't really used to although she wasn't doing much along the lines of thinking at the moment, but it certainly was a nice change of pace. The brunette couldn't help but smile a tiny bit, something certainly seemed to be going right for once and she never wanted it to end. They continued this for a few seconds as everything went silent for the pair; their concentrations focused solely on the kiss and the movement of one another. That was of course before Beca did something so amazingly right that it made the red head moan into her mouth. Chloe realized what just happened and what they're actually doing and quickly pulled away from the brunette despite the protests from both parties.

The girls were staring at each other wide eyed and chests heaving as they tried to regain their breath. Neither knew what to say, Beca didn't want to say anything knowing very well she could mess up their friendship if she hadn't already and Chloe still couldn't think coherently enough to form a sentence.

"Beca I-" Chloe came back to her senses and tried to form a sentence. "Chloe I-I'm so sorry." The red head stared at Beca who was actually freaking out inside in fear of royally messing up the best damn thing she has going on in her life.

"Beca… I have Tom. I'm in love with Tom. I can't do this."

Beca felt like she just got punched in the gut as all the air whooshed out of her. She should have known this would happen, Tom will always win and always get the girl. But how could the red head deny the intensity of the connection in that kiss? It was certainly something magical and nothing like either girl had experienced before.

"I should go." Chloe started getting up before the brunette pulled her down again.

"No… I-Chloe, you should stay." She finally stammered out, "Stay here. It's late and you shouldn't be walking across campus. I'll just- I'll sleep on Kimmy Jins bed. Just don't leave, please?"

Chloe sighed but nodded, agreeing with the brunette that it wouldn't be a good idea to walk around so late at night. Beca waited a moment before slowly sliding out from under the covers and dejectedly walking over to the other side of the room, facing the wall once she got into the bed. The red head watched her the whole time before rolling over herself, her mind going into overdrive. Chloe wasn't a cheater by any means, so it was driving her mad that she couldn't come up with a reason as to why the kiss even happened. One thing nagging at her is that Tom never kissed her like Beca did. It felt as though the kiss from the small brunette was filled with passion and love whereas ones from Tom were harsh and sloppy. She couldn't stop thinking about it, it just felt amazing and right, but she was with Tom and knew it was bad to cheat on him. But with Beca she felt secure and loved even though Tom oddly seemed to be the safe choice out of the two. She was waging war with herself and it seemed like either way there was no winning. She cheated and no matter how amazing it was she was no better than all the men in her life.

On the other side of the room Beca was filled with mixed emotions. She kept thinking back to the kiss and how utterly amazing it was but then at the same time how she just messed up her friendship with the red head. What the brunette couldn't understand is why the red head kissed her back, especially that intensely. She wasn't sure what was going on, but there had to have been a reason why Chloe kept going instead of pushing her away sooner. Nonetheless, she continued to chastise herself for even going through with the kiss. Granted she wasn't even thinking when she did it, but she couldn't slip up like that. Beca just hoped that the red head could forgive and she didn't just mess everything up.

Neither girl was sure why they went in and continued on with the kiss except that it just felt right. It wasn't from the liquid courage because that buzz was certainly gone by that time. It wasn't raw desire or a fleeting whim. It was something much deeper than that and neither girl would be able to pin point what it was, but something between them certainly changed. One thing for sure was that neither girl was going to get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Draaaaammmaaaaaa! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**

**The mix that I was using for this chapter is one by Raheem D. Check it out! **

**watch?v=YzjHNG9XbEc**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Midterms and I had a thing, then projects and I had a thing, and honestly organic chemistry and I are still having a thing. So really I haven't had time to write and when I did I couldn't write anything I liked. That's why it's taken me so long. I'll try to keep up on updating but I've just been super busy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca finally succumbed to sleep during the early hours of the morning after tossing and turning for what seemed like an eternity. When she woke all of the events of last night came flooding back to her mind and she quickly popped her head up to look across the room to check on the red head, only to find the bed empty. She frowned and got up knowing she has Bella's practice in two hours and desperately needed a shower. She made Kimmy Jin's bed look as pristine as possible and walked over to her side of the room, finding a sticky note stuck to her keyboard. It was from Chloe letting the brunette know that she left to do some things with Aubrey but this note was different from all the others she's gotten from the red head. The lack of xo or a smiley face brought an alarming feeling to the brunette, Chloe _always_ had one if not all of those at the end of her notes. So their absence told Beca one thing and one thing only. She definitely fucked up last night.

Two hours, a shower, copious amounts of fretting, and even contemplating not attending practice, Beca trudged towards the rehearsal hall with a the feeling that a cloud of doom was looming above her. She got to practice with one minute to spare, finding the rest of the Bella's waiting for her. "Nice of you to join us, Beca." Aubrey stated in a condescending manner. _What the hell is her problem? Didn't she get laid last night?_ She checked her phone, "actually I have one minute to spare. So you're welcome." The brunette looked around and found Chloe already sitting in one of the chairs and being extremely quiet which wasn't normal, usually she's quite chatty with the other Bella's before practice. The red head didn't even look up from her phone when Beca came in, another sign to the brunette that she fucked up big time. She wanted to go over to her and apologize and beg to have things back to the way they were, but at this moment it seemed as though that wouldn't be welcomed, so the brunette sighed and walked over towards CR who had been watching her friend since she came in the door.

Aubrey quickly started practice, but made note of Chloe's odd behavior. The red head had been acting different all morning and she knew that she was always excited and talkative before practice and no matter what she always gave Beca a big hug before starting, even if they walked in together. The blond couldn't figure out why the red head was finding the floor immensely interesting. She knew she went out with Tom last night, so if that was a problem she probably went to Beca's since she didn't come home. But even if Tom was the problem, the brunette always seemed to be able to fix it. Plus if it was Tom then the red heads attitude towards Beca wouldn't have changed. She narrowed her eyes at Beca and studied her for a few moments. The brunette was extra slouchy and kept her head down staring at the floor, usually she was making remarks or even joking around with the others. Something wasn't adding up and she planned on getting to the bottom of it.

The blond looked up to meet the eyes of the other seven Bella's who held similar expressions and look at the two oblivious Bella's with concern. Aubrey nodded to herself as a promise to get down to it and started practice.

The rest of practice went the same way. Chloe and Beca were typically attached at the hip, often times practicing exercises together and talking during water breaks. This time it was like there was an opposing force between the two and both of them were hitting record highs of messing up during the routine. It was awkward and all the Bella's were feeling it, exchanging looks between each other for the whole practice. When practice finally ended, Chloe practically bolted out of the auditorium spouting something about how she was late meeting Tom, while Beca barely mumbled a goodbye and headed out the opposite direction of the red head. The rest of the Bella's stood there with dumbfounded expressions, none of them could figure out why the two were being so weird. They couldn't get either girl to say much of anything the entire practice, let alone confess what was bothering them.

Amy finally spoke up after what seemed like minutes, "What do you think is up with Charlie Brown and Eeyore? Short stack being Charlie Brown of course, since he's the one that has a boner for a red head." This comment didn't surprise the other girls. Even though the brunette didn't outright tell everyone, all the girls at some point figured out that she had a major toner for the red headed Bella.

"Yeah, Beca looks like someone stole her puppy." Ashley interjected, causing the rest of the girls to looks at her, "When did you get here?" Aubrey said jokingly as Stacie came up next to her and put her arm around her waist, which the blond responded with a smile. Ashley wasn't one to make a lot of comments, so it seemed surprise the girls every time she said something.

The brunette rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Are you serious? I've literally been here the whole time." The rest of the girls shrugged and turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

CR interrupted, trying to get the ball rolling. "So we agree that both lil B and Red seemed off today, we should definitely find out what's up."

Aubrey straightened, "You're right. I'll try to talk to Chloe, can someone check on Beca? I know she has a shift at the station via the schedule she gave us." CR nodded and raised her hand in offering to check on the small brunette.

"Alright, next order of business. What's up with you two?" Fat Amy quirked her eyebrow and wiggled her fingers at Aubrey and Stacie. All of the girls turned their attention to the pair as they looked at each other and blushed. You could say their "talk" went well, if you call making out on the couch for over an hour talking.

Stacie gave Aubrey a nod as the go ahead to determine the lines of their relationship. "We're… dating…" The blond stated while looking at the brunette who was beaming like a lighthouse. The other Bella's gasped and started squealing with excitement. If they were being honest, none of the four Bella brunettes could keep their toners under control so they already figured Stacie had a thing for the blond. They congratulated the couple before moving on with their plan for the red head and brunette.

* * *

Beca figured she messed up big time as she sulked her way back to her dorm. She already called Luke and told him she couldn't come to work because she was sick. It wasn't a complete lie she did feel like she could toss her cookies. She just wanted to sleep away the weekend in hopes that all of this is just a dream, definitely glad Kimmy Jin was gone this weekend. When she got back however, she found her roommate sitting at her desk typing away. _I really don't need this right now. _

Despite her fears of confrontation, the other girl paid her no attention and Beca grabbed her computer and sat on her bed with the large jar of peanut butter and the large block of cheddar cheese she bought on her way home. She didn't have a knife or anything to eat with, so she decided to just gnaw on the block of cheese and use her fingers to dip in the peanut butter and started her escapade of watching funny animal videos, completely oblivious of her roommates concerned glances.

Hours later, both the cheese block and peanut butter were about gone and Beca's eyes were glazed over from watching so many videos. There was a knock at the door but she paid no attention, too busy watching a bunch of kittens riding a roomba. Kimmy Jin got up and let the seven Bella's into their room. "Thanks for answering my text, Lilly. She's been like that since she got home and I'm pretty sure she only thing she's eaten is that two pound block of cheese and jar of peanut butter." All the girls looked over to see the brunette sitting there, using her chest as a shelf for said cheese and peanut butter. Beca hadn't even noticed all of the girls gathered in the small room and started giggling at the cats falling off the machine one by one. To the knowledge of the girls in the room, Beca Mitchell doesn't giggle.

Fat Amy looked at Cynthia Rose with a concerned expression, "It's worse than I feared. The little one is going mental!" Her eyes shot wide and Cynthia Rose rolled hers while shaking her head before cautiously walking towards the brunette on the bed. She put her hand on the oblivious girl and the brunette jumped at the unexpected contact. Beca looked up and saw all the Bella's in her room with concerned expression. "Hey guys…" She said cautiously.

Being ever impatient, Fat Amy spit out, "Oi Simba! What has you looking like Scar killed your father?" All the girls looked wide eyed at the blond wondering where the hell that even came from. Beca just looked puzzled and cocked her head to the side. "I'm not sure what you mean, Amy. What are you guys even doing here?" Cynthia Rose piped in, "She means you haven't been yourself today and Kimmy Jin texted Lilly so we just want to make sure you're okay. I mean, you are using your boobs as a shelf for cheese." She trailed off and she adverted her gaze towards the brunette's chest.

"So? Boobs make a great shelf. Doesn't mean anything is wrong."

Kimmy Jin sighed, "You ate two pounds of cheese, Beca."

"Yeah, aren't you lactose intolerant?" Stacie peered over all the girls and gave the other brunette a pointed look. Beca cast her eyes downward, she knew she was caught, "I just really like cheese and it's comforting, okay?"

"But you don't willingly put yourself through torture on a regular basis though." The taller brunette retorted and Lilly finally came forward with some lactose pills and tossed them at Beca. The small brunette sighed, if she was honest with herself she bought the cheese knowing very well she would feel terrible later but it seemed like a good distraction from her situation with the red head.

Stacie could see the brunette's expression and figured they weren't going to get an answer out of her this way. "Let's go have a Bella's party and get drunk." The other Bella's turned to her, this wasn't the plan they had when they came but Stacie was nodding and giving them looks that they had no choice but to agree. Plus it sounded like fun.

"What about Chloe and Aubrey?" Their attention went back to the small brunette who spoke up. Stacie's phone buzzed with a text from Aubrey asking for an update and stating that she's been trying to figure out what's up with the red head for the past hour with no luck. She looked up, "They can have their own party. This is going to be a non-captain party." She smiled widely and turned to Fat Amy, "You said you have a place we can party, right?" The blond nodded vigorously and the rest of the girls roused Beca out of her bed before she had the chance to protest.

* * *

Aubrey was almost at her wits end with her best friend. The red head was being so nonchalant about everything and the complete opposite of how she was at practice. No matter what she tried (besides coming right out and saying it) she couldn't get Chloe to utter a word about her behavior earlier, but the red head kept picking at her nails, which was a tell tale sign that the girl was bothered about something. Her phone buzzed with a text from Stacie saying that the girls were going to get Beca drunk to see if they can get anything out of her. She ended her text with a kiss face and the blond smiled broadly, earning the attention of the red head across from her.

"It's Stacie, isn't it?"

Aubrey's head popped up in surprise and the red head knew she was right. She sat there with a smug grin and the blond could only shake her head. "Yeah it is." Chloe nodded, "What's up with you two anyways?" Aubrey blushed and broke her gaze from the red head, "Well… we're uh… dating."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up in surprise and squealed while she jumped forward to take the blond into a bone crushing hug. "Bree that's great! I'm so happy for you two!" She pulled back to look at her flushed friend, "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? When were you going to tell me?" The red head fired one question after another at her without any reprieve.

"Woah Chlo slow down! I was going to tell you and it only happened yesterday I guess."

"You guess? What do you mean you guess?"

"I… well… we didn't really talk about it to be honest."

The red head gave her friend a pointed look. "Well in my experience, people usually exchange words when they decide to start dating." The blond couldn't help but smile sheepishly at the comment. "Well we didn't really talk per say." The red head was confused and furrowed her brows, "What do you mean you didn't talk."

The blond mumbled some incoherent nonsense that the red head desperately tried to hear. "Sorry I didn't catch that, you might want to actually speak up."

Aubrey huffed figuring there was no way out, "I said we might have just made out on the couch for a couple hours."

"What? Since when does that constitute as dating?"

"Since we told the Bella's today that we were."

Chloe's jaw went slack, "You told them before me?" Aubrey looked pointedly at the red head. "It's not like I had a chance to tell you. You've been in your room all day and bolted right after practice when they started asking us questions."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Speaking of that, what's been with you today? Is it Tom?" Aubrey decided she was tired of waiting and wanted to get on with it. Chloe looked away from the blond, "I'm probably overreacting. I was with Tom at a club last night and I thought I saw him give something to another girl and when I asked about it he lied to me. But I mean I could have just seen things and been making accusations."

"I highly doubt you're wrong, Chloe. You usually aren't and he doesn't have the best track record for you to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I know…" The red head sighed and slumped into the couch. Tom didn't really concern her at the moment it was more the smaller brunette that was taking up all of the space in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss last night. It's not that she's opposed to it, because she can't deny that it was one of the best ones she's ever had, but it was the fact that she cheated. Never mind the fact that Tom has done the same thing, but the red head never thought she would be like that, she swore to herself that she wouldn't. Not once did she ever want to be the cheater no matter how small. Despite all of that, the fact that her relationship with Beca has undoubtedly been changed is what's agonizing the red head the most. She doesn't want this to become between the two, but the brunette's actions today didn't leave Chloe in high spirits for a normal relationship with the smaller girl.

"There's something else bothering you." Chloe looked up at the blond and let out a big sigh. Leave it to Aubrey Posen to use deductive reasoning to figure out what's swirling around inside your head.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Bella's were well on their way towards their mission. Beca was nursing her fifth drink of the night and was feeling pretty damn good if you asked her. She was observing all of the girls dancing and doing random drunk things. Cynthia Rose, Denise, and Jessica were trying to play quarters in the other room but were having a hard time getting it into the glass. She noticed Ashley watching them and decided to walk over to the other brunette. Standing for the first time all night was another story. Her buzz quickly escalated, as all the alcohol seemed to hit her at once. Beca stumbled a little before leaning against the doorframe to regain some control, only to realize that it was practically pointless as that all went out the window.

She reached a smiling Ashley who saw the brunette stumbling towards her and helped the smaller girl sit or rather fall down on the couch. The two sat there for a few minutes not saying anything, Ashley being unsure of the other girls intentions and Beca was smirking to herself on what she was actually about to do.

Ashley decided to direct her attention back to the game when Beca finally spoke. "I know you think no one notices you, but I do. You've been here the whole time." Ashley chuckled at that since the brunette wasn't present to see what happened earlier. Beca then turned towards the other girl before speaking again. "You know who else notices you?" She smirked and giggled a little bit at the confused expression on Ashley's face. "Jesse. That goofball of a guy notices you all the time. I think you should make a move on that." The other girls eyebrows shot up in surprise. Jesse was in her English class this semester and they always paired up when they had discussions or anything. She was secretly crushing on the treble but kept her mouth closed due to the Bella oath. "I don't think I'll be able to, Bella oath, remember?"

Beca squinted at her, trying to make her a little less blurry. "That's nothing to worry about. We'll talk to Aubrey and she wield her hammer to revoke the law." She giggled, as she pretended to bring a hammer down on the table. The brunette a bit past drunk but she was really trying to keep it together right now for the sake of Jesse. "Just… just don't hurt him okay? He's a special guy and I don't want to have to do anything to you if he gets hurt, alright?" Ashley nodded with a smile and Beca eyed her for a few seconds before giving her a single nod and attempted to stand up from the couch. Something that of course proved to be quite a feat for the small brunette and Ashley quickly came to the rescue and sent the girl on her way.

An hour later, Beca was sitting with Stacie and staring into her newly refilled cup as though it would magically tell her all of life's answers. Stacie tried getting her to talk with no avail until all of the girls ended up in one room chatting and laughing away when Beca blurted out something that took them all by surprise.

"I kissed Chloe."

All of the girls stopped and turned to look at the small brunette who was still staring into her drink. She took a sip, feeling the alcohol slowly slide down her throat and warming her chest all the way down. "I kissed Chloe and now she's not talking to me. I fucked it all up."

All the girls still sat there in shock, not really sure what to say. They didn't want to set off the brunette or make her close back up, but fortunately Beca decided to make the job easy for them and kept talking. "She even kissed me back! And oh my god was it amazing!" The Bella's all smiled at the smaller girls excitement, she had her eyes closed and was smiling like she was remembering everything. "But no! She's going to go back to Tom. That scumbag! He only has one nipple! Did you know that? I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see if for myself. RAAAAWWWWRRRR!" The last bit she had to admit was random, but she was definitely feeling the emotions as she put her hands up pretending to be a lion.

The nipple thing got the girls attention. The lion thing was just a bit funny. "One nipple, what?" Fat Amy said with interest. Beca chuckled, her eyes now open and looking at the girls. "Yeah, I saw it. The guy only has one nipple."

Cynthia Rose looked at her pointedly. "And when did you see that?" The brunette started laughing madly and the other girls could only stare in confusion. "When that ginger waltzed into my shower expecting me to sing with her!" Drunken Beca didn't realize that this piece of information was a thing the two girls had kept to themselves and started laughing at the memory, completely unaware of the strange looks she was getting. This was certainly news to the other girls, they were starting to think that maybe this was part of the reason the two girls had the relationship that they did.

"But that's over now, I fucked it up and she'll never talk to me again so I'm going to grow old alone and die with like ten cats. I'm gonna get my cats a roomba!" She yelled the last part then slouched as she processed exactly what she just said. "I'm going to end up alone aren't I?" She looked up with a panicked expression. Now Beca Mitchell isn't one for sappy talks and all, but being drunk put her on a whole new level that the girls have never seen before.

"Well…" Stacie spoke up, "maybe you just have to give it time." Beca frowned a bit but nodded, "yeah, but… I mean I'm me and she's… she's her in all her perfection."

"You could be meant for someone else, I wouldn't put dying alone on the plate just yet." It's not that any of the girls didn't want Chloe and Beca to be together, they all had to admit that they were adorable and perfect together, but the current situation wasn't looking good for the pair. "What do you mean be with someone else? I want Chloe." And there it was, out there so all the girls could see but only because of the help from alcohol. Beca looked so defeated and their hearts broke for the smaller girl.

Stacie sighed, she already texted Aubrey everything the brunette had said but hadn't gotten any response. "Well B, maybe you should put yourself out there for a bit. Forget about all of this and go find someone who makes you happy." She knew it was pretty pointless to have a heart to heart or any type of conversation with the other brunette when she was drunk. But in reality, Beca is one of her best friends and all she wants is to see her happy and this is definitely not it.

Beca pondered this for a moment and seemed to sober up slightly. "Maybe I will. But first, we drink! This party definitely took a turn, let's get those tunes back on!" She lifted her cup in the air and chugged the rest, effectively lightening the mood and the rest of the girls hollered and followed suit.

* * *

Chloe wasn't really sure how to answer Aubrey. Of course something else is bothering her besides Tom, but could she really tell her friend? Aubrey's phone buzzed and the blond broke her gaze to look at the text from Stacie, her eyes going wide at the new information on the screen. She looked back up at the red head and nudged her knee so she'd answer her question. Chloe sighed, "Nothing is wrong Aubrey."

"Really? So Beca ate a whole block of cheese today for nothing?" The red head raised her eyebrows. She knew the brunette was pretty lactose intolerant but always took pills and ate dairy in moderation. "I don't know what you mean…"

"The girls found Beca in her room with an empty peanut butter jar and remnants of a block of cheese. Both of you were acting weird today so there has to be an explanation. So what happened?" Of course Stacie already told her what transpired, but she wanted to hear it from the red head.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth before answering. "Beca and I kissed." Aubrey cocked her head to the side pretending she didn't know. "Yeah?" The red head looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean, yeah? I just told you that I kissed someone who isn't my boyfriend and you say yeah? Are you not going to yell at me for cheating on him?"

Aubrey quirked her mouth to the side, "Well to be honest I wasn't planning on it. I mean you are dating Tom and we both know he's done the same thing. So I wouldn't say you're a terrible person right now."

"But I would be if it was anyone else, right?"

"I mean maybe, yeah, sure. But I don't know there obviously was a reason as to why you two kissed. Did you even talk to her?"

"No I didn't talk to her! I cheated and am ashamed of myself, why would I talk to her? I'm a cheater, Aubrey!" The red head was breathing heavy, clearly distressed by the situation.

"Maybe if you talked to her you two wouldn't look like you both ran over a litter of puppies at practice today and so you're both on the same page."

"I don't even know what there is to talk about."

"Well I'm sure there is something, because you probably just up and left her without acknowledging anything, didn't you?"

"I- yeah…" The red head slumped over and leaned on the couch. "I was just scared you know? I was scared of what she'd say. I mean we kissed but I have someone else and I vowed to myself that I would never cheat on anyone, no matter what. Then here I go."

Aubrey softened a bit, she knew the red head had a thing about cheating but she only applied it to herself and not to anyone else, which the blond found absurd. "Can I ask something?" The red head nodded, her head bent towards her lap. "Why is it so terrible for you to kiss someone but yet Tom can do worse and you still take him back." Chloe looked up with glossy eyes, "It's not that easy Aubrey."

"I don't understand why not."

"Because, okay!"

The blond put up her hands in surrender, "I'm just trying to figure it out Chlo, I'm not attacking you or anything. Can I ask you another question?" Chloe sighed but nodded once again. "Why did you kiss Beca?"

"I just…" She let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know to be honest. She kissed me and it felt good you know? I've never been kissed like that before and it was exciting so I kissed back and it was even better."

"Better than Tom?"

"Yeah. Night and day difference."

"Shouldn't that say something? I honestly still don't know why you're with him."

"Aubrey, we've been over this. I love him, that's why I'm with him."

The blond scoffed, "I'm not sure what's to love, he's selfish and loves no one but himself."

"You're wrong, Aubrey." The red heads tone started to rise as she tried to hold in her emotions. "He loves me, just because he doesn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't. I mean he's still with me even though I've made him wait for everything."

"Love isn't just about sex, Chloe! Do you even have chemistry with him like you do Beca? And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

The red head had her mouth open on the verge of tears. She tried to speak for a few seconds but nothing came out.

* * *

"What do you sink I should do?" Stacie formed her mouth into a smirk at Beca's drunk speech. "Well personally I think not sink, but if you want my opinion I think you two should either get it all out in the open and then move on or you forget about it all just move on without a word."

"Move on?" The smaller brunette leaned forward with her eyes wide and whispered like they were having a secret conversation. "Yeah. Like in a sense you should forget about Chloe. She's still your friend but you forget your feelings for her and move on." Beca contemplated this for a minute before slowly nodding her head and exhaling a large breath. "Love sucks, dude."

* * *

"Chloe, I'm trying to be your best friend, not someone attacking you. I'm only doing this because I love you and this is not the happy Chloe I know."

The red head nodded her head and sniffed. "I do love him though."

Aubrey smiled sadly at the girl who was twiddling the drawstrings of her sweats between her fingers. "They say… fall in love with someone who laughs at the same things you do." Chloe looked up at the blond with a puzzled expression before she continued. "I hardly see you laugh when you're with Tom and I don't think I've ever heard the guy actually laugh. Now that's just my observations. But when you're with Beca you're laughing all the time and you're laughing together."

"Aubrey I-"

"No wait I'm not done. I want you to answer with the first person that comes to your mind without thinking. "Who would be the first person you'd want to go on a road trip with?"

The red head did as she was told and didn't hesitate, "Beca" Chloe's eyes went wide as soon as she said it and Aubrey was trying her hardest to keep the smug grin off her face.

"So… with that. I'll say again. I don't know why you're with Tom."

"Tom is… well, he, he's easy."

The blond was about to retort when Chloe's phone started ringing and startled the both of them. The red head looked down, it was Beca. Should she answer it? Aubrey could see who it was on the red heads phone. "Just do it." She looked at the blond and took a large breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Chlooooooeeeeeee"

"Becs? Are you drunk?" The brunette managed to sneak away from the girls and ended up on a deck attached to one of the many bedrooms. She sat there for a white trying to sort though everything in her foggy brain, finally giving up and called the red head.

"Yeah, yeah I am. The girls got me they said, they said…" She hiccupped and Chloe smiled because it was honestly adorable. "They said I should for-forget you or someshing like dat. But I can't! I can't forget you because you're my favorite."

"Becs-"

"I mean you're Chloe friggen Beale! Who could forget you? Surely only an idiot."

Chloe snorted, "Well actually my middle name is Elise and I know you know that, but why would you need to forget me?" She sounded almost a little hurt. At this Aubrey raised her eyebrows in shock, finally getting an idea of what the two were talking about. She quickly shot a text to Stacie _No kisses for you if I end up with a crying red head tonight because you couldn't keep Beca away from her phone._

Beca sat there for a minute before responding, Chloe was starting to wonder if she fell asleep. "I, I don't- I mean, I don't know…

"What do you mean you don't know?" By this time Stacie texted the blond back. _Noooo! It's not my fault! Amy was supposed to be watching her and half pint just vanished! Any idea where the hell she is? We can't find her anywhere. _Aubrey rolled her eyes a little but told her she had no idea.

"I don't know Chloe!" The brunette hadn't registered anything that she's said. She was too busy focusing on breathing and rocking side to side as she sat. "They all shaid I should forget abouts you. Not really, but like… stop loving you and forget abouts it because, because I love you, you're my best friend you know? I really do love you, but you have Tom and –" She was cut off and the red head heard Stacie yelling at Fat Amy about cock blocking her and some clattering before more yelling about finally finding Beca and then Fat Amy was yelling something about oyster crackers thrown all over the bedroom floor when they got there which Beca started giggling at. Cynthia Rose soon came on the phone. "Hey Red, we gotta get lil B to bed, she's about ready to pass out can you two talk later?"

"I'm not going to pass out!" Chloe heard the muffle cry of the brunette. The red head finally came out of her shock from the entire situation, "Yeah CR, that's… fine. We can talk another time." She hung up the phone and looked at Aubrey who wore a concerned expression.

"I really don't know what just happened. Beca said I'm her best friend and that she loves me, then started saying that I have Tom but got interrupted before she could say anything else. What does that mean?"

Aubrey thought it best that she wasn't the one who explained everything to the red head and shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, maybe you should ask her?"

Meanwhile Cynthia Rose turned to Beca who was staring intently at the floor. She of course didn't know what transpired during the call. "I just did something either incredibly stupid or something absolutely brilliant."

"And what's that lil B?"

"I think I told Chloe that I love her." She looked up at the other girls shocked face and proceeded to stand up before running back downstairs yelling "Whoever makes it downstairs last has to go shot for shot with me!" A chorus of profanities could be heard before the girls chased after the small brunette.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it and again sorry for taking so long to update. I'm trying my best but never find time to write, but I wish I did. Please let me know what you think! I always appreciate it!**


End file.
